The Wonderland of Judai Yuki
by serina-phantom
Summary: 11 year old Judai Yuki accidently stumbles into a rabbit hole one night and ends up in Wonderland, where he meets a young man named Johan! With Johan's help, and the others he meets, Judai must find his way home. But does he want to leave? Spiritshipping
1. The Rabbit's Hole

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: All right, everybody! In honor of the whole "_Alice in Wonderland_" craze that has been going around lately, we now present to you "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: We have always been fascinated by Alice in Wonderland! It's such an amazing story, with such wonderful characters, and we personally can not wait until we go and see Tim Burton's version!

Me: Tim Burton is a bloody genius! He makes all the best movies! And Johnny Depp is so awesome! I can't wait to see him as the Mad Hatter! He is perfect for the role!

Lucy: Anyway, please enjoy our version of "_Alice in Wonderland_" by Lewis Carroll with Judai and Johan!

_**Chapter One: The Rabbit's Hole**_

Judai was beginning to get very tired of laying on the ground, listening to the sounds of the evening's crickets behind him chirping their little tunes, the sounds of the river beside him bubbling and babbling, as was he growing equally as tired of not having anything to do.

Once or twice, Judai had wondered on the short-lived pleasure of making a chain of flowers would be worth getting up and actually doing.

He contemplated getting a book from his elder brother, Leander, but immediately decided against it.

Leander didn't own any books with pictures or conversations between two people. They were all books on manners and law, and none of that interested eleven year old Judai Yuki in the least.

_What good is a book_, Judai always found himself thinking when he saw Leander reading by himself. -_if there are no pictures to enjoy?_

This was one of the many reasons that Judai didn't ever read any of the books that he was instructed to read by his brother, his parents, and his tutor. The very idea vexed him so.

"There's got to be a better world than this boring one," Judai muttered to himself.

He looked up at the glittering stars and the shining cresent moon. He ignored the small wave of cool Autumn air that brushed over his body for a split second. He didn't bother to clutch his white shirt closer to his body, nor did he even think about taking the energy to get up, go into the house -more like mansion-, and get a jacket.

"In my world," Judai muttered to himself once again. "things wouldn't make sense. There'd be no words in the books. Just pictures. In my world, there would be nothing but nonsense."

Judai was still pondering on the thought of whether or not to get up and make a chain of flowers, when suddenly a white rabbit rushed beside him.

Judai didn't take much notice of this until he heard the rabbit cry out, "Goodness me! I'm late!"

The brunette sat up, whirled around and noticed that it wasn't a rabbit running.

It was a young man with bright white rabbit ears jutting from his head, flicking to-and-fro in the winds. His hair was a wonderful cyan color, and seemed to stick in all directions. His eyes were a pale grey, and it was only when he actually drew a pocket-watch from his red waistcoat that Judai realized this wasn't a dream.

"Good God! I am dreadfully late! The Queen will have my head!" the rabbit-boy shouted, picking up speed.

Judai started to his feet almost instantly, burning with curiosity, and bounded after the rabbit-boy. He watched as the rabbit-boy slipped quickly down inside a rabbit hole that rested underneath a dead-looking tree, and Judai followed soon after.

He never stopped to think about how he was to get out again.

The hole wasn't anything like Judai imagined. It dipped suddenly, and Judai found himself free-falling through the large passage-way, which was large though to let him flail as much as wanted and not hit anything.

It occurred to Judai that he wasn't falling very fast, so he stopped flailing and screaming and decided to take in his surroundings as he continued to fall.

Judai looked down to see if he could see what was coming up, but it was like looking into a great abyss.

The brunette took the time to look on his surroundings and noticed that there seemed to be shelves filled with dusty old jars and a few old books with torn spines almost floating in the air, near the walls of the rabbit hole.

Judai took one of the books into his hand and flipped through it. He noticed that there were no pictures, so he closed it and placed it on another shelf that came up moments later. He folded his arms across his chest and just continued to fall for what seemed like hours. His hand reached out and clicked on an orange lantern, though it still didn't help him find the bottom.

"God," Judai murmured, looking around. "After a fall like this, falling down the stairs will be nothing!"

Judai just sighed and folded his arms tighter across his chest and waited. Down, down, down he went. Would this fall never end? He glanced over to the walls of the rabbit hole and noticed that they were now glowing bright red and pulsating, as if a massive heart were pulsating within them. As if it were alive.

"I wonder how fall I fell," Judai found himself saying aloud. "Perhaps a few miles? Maybe I'll hit the center of the Earth!" Judai clapped his hands with a laugh. "How funny that would be!"

Down, down down, it continued. Judai again had nothing to do, so he began talking to himself again.

"Kuriboh'll miss me, I imagine," he said. (Kuriboh was his pet kitten.) "I wonder where I will end up. Perhaps I shall land in a place in which people are all backwards and mad. I wonder what it'll be like to meet mad people."

Judai never thought much on the subject of mad people. He knew that it wasn't wise to upset them, because Lord knows just how their minds worked.

His parents had always warned him about speaking to mad people, or even consorting with them. Judai felt sorry for anyone who was mad, and would have liked to speak with them, but his parents, snotty as they were, would never let him talk to someone who didn't "seem quite right in the head", as his father often put it.

Judai was about to speak to himself again, when thump! he came down on a huge pile of sticks, old dishes (which cracked underneath the added weight of the 11 year old boy), and some books.

"Oh, oww!" Judai cried instantly.

He groaned and rubbed his lower back, hearing the ceramic plates shift underneath him as he jostled himself just a little. The brunette shook his head and rubbed it next.

"So much for never hitting the bottom, huh?" he chuckled to himself.

The brunette tried to sit up, but found that he was almost stuck within the pile of sticks that surrounded him. He yanked and tugged, but he just couldn't pry himself free.

"Ooh, this sucks!" Judai cried out, kicking his legs to try and free himself. "Now how am I supposed to follow that damn White Rabbit down this place!"

The brunette heard a soft chuckle, and then heard footsteps in front of him. He first thought that it was the White Rabbit that had come running down the hole before him, but when he looked up, he saw that it wasn't the boy he had followed. Though, it was a boy.

This boy had spiked blue hair, a few shades deeper than that of the rabbit-boy. This boy looked every bit like a human, as Judai did. He had bright, gorgeous emerald eyes, and was sporting a smile that made Judai turn bright scarlet. The boy was wearing Victorian era clothing, very similar to what Judai wore, though they consisted of a white shirt and a pair of black pants with a blue sash around the waist, and a pair of thick brown boots.

"Need a hand?" the boy shoved his hand forward to help Judai up.

"Who are you?" Judai asked, reaching forward and taking the bluenette's hand in his own.

The bluenette pulled him to his feet and helped Judai brush all of the ceramic pieces from his body. Judai still felt his face heated bright crimson at the boy's appearance. The boy looked up and chuckled when he saw Judai staring at him.

"The name's Johan," the boy said proudly. He took a small bow. "Johan Andersen, guide to Wonderland, at your service."

* * *

Me: All right! First chapter, and already, Judai's met Johan!

Lucy: Now, Johan doesn't have a specific character from "_Alice in Wonderland_", but he needed to be somewhere in the story, right? I mean, he's _Johan_, for God's sake!

Me: Okay! So, now that Judai has met Johan and tumbled into Wonderland, what will happen?

Lucy: But, before we continue with the story, here is the list of who is playing who in the story versus the original story! This includes the cast of "The Wonderland of Judai Yuki", and it's sequel, "Wonderland Insanity's Judai".

**Alice**- Judai Yuki

**White Rabbit**- Shou Marufuji

**The Guide (Not an Actual Character from the Book)**- Johan Andersen

**Mad Hatter**- Jim C. "Crocodile" Cook

**March Hare**- Fubuki Tenjoin

**Dormouse**- Tyranno Kenzan

**Caterpillar**- Ryo Marufuji

**Tweedledee & Tweedledum**- Karen & Shirley

**The Duchess**- Rei Saotome

**Cheshire Cat**- Ruby Carbuncle

**White Queen**- Asuka Tenjoin

**White King**- Jun Manjoume

**The Gryphon**- Sapphire Pegasus

**The Dodo**- Professor Daitokuji

**The Mock Turtle**- Emerald Tortoise

Me: So, as you can see, the Queen of Hearts is not supposed to be played by a character from "_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_". She is her own character. We hope you'll enjoy the story!

Lucy: Please review nicely and we shall update this as soon as we can, and when this is finished, the sequel, "_Wonderland Insanity's Judai_" will be published!


	2. Johan Andersen

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: All right! Guys, this is chapter two of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: Judai has met Johan Andersen!

Me: What will Johan do for him? Will he end up saving him from Wonderland and lead him to his way to home, and more importantly, will Judai even want to go?

Lucy: Read on if you wish to find out!

_**Chapter Two: Johan Andersen**_

"Johan Andersen?" Judai repeated the name softly. Johan, as he introduced himself, smiled and shook Judai's hand before letting him go, careful not to let him fall over the sticks that were still tangled at his feet.

"That's me," Johan said, hands on his hips.

Judai glanced around and noticed the cave-like cavern that he and Johan were standing in. His eyes darted left and right, and he noticed that there were a few strange-looking mushrooms glowing on the sides of the walls. He also noticed a very tiny doorway behind Johan, and a small glass table beside him.

"So," Johan said with a clap of the hands. "What do you call yourself?"

Judai snapped into awareness and turned towards him. "Huh?" he wondered what Johan had said, since he wasn't paying attention. "Oh, m-my name is Judai. Judai Yuki."

Johan's green eyes seemed to widen slightly.

"_The_ Judai?" he asked.

Judai blinked his brown eyes in confusion. "I-I don't know what you mean. I'm the only Judai I have ever heard of or seen," he said, pointing to himself. The bluenette just stared at Judai in awe, as if Judai were a god.

Johan laughed a little to himself and looked out to Judai. "So, you've finally arrived."

"What are you talking about?" Judai asked, getting a little annoyed that he was being kept in the dark. Johan just turned to Judai with a big smile. "What's all this about me being 'the Judai'? What does it matter? How do you know me?"

Johan just kept on smiling and looked to the sky, which was blocked by the cavern ceiling.

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_  
_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_  
_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_  
_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

"Huh?" Judai asked, looking over to Johan. Johan was still looking to the ceiling and no longer at Judai. "Johan, you okay? What are you talking about?"

Johan didn't seem to hear Judai, almost as if he were in a trance. Judai sighed and fell silent and let Johan continue saying what he wanted to keep on saying.

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_  
_Long time the manxome foe he sought_  
_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_  
_And stood a while in thought._

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,_  
_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_  
_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_  
_And burbled as it came!_

_One two! One two! And through and through_  
_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_  
_He left it dead, and with its head_  
_He went galumphing back._

_"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_  
_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_  
_Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"_  
_He chortled in his joy._

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
_And the mome raths outgrabe._

"Never thought I'd live to see the day _the_ Judai came to Wonderland," Johan laughed, bowing once to Judai. "Well, as previously stated, my name's Johan."

"Okay," Judai nodded once with a tiny, nervous laugh. "Um, Johan?"

"Yes?" Johan asked.

"Are you all right?" Judai reached forward and placed his hand on Johan's shoulder. "You started going off on this random tangant and speaking about something called a Jabberwock. What was that all about?"

Johan laughed a bit nervously. "I-it's nothing to worry about, Judai. Sorry if I scared you. I'm just a tad mad, you know. Just... try and remember the poem, okay?"

Judai blinked in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"Just-" Johan sighed and shook his head slowly. "Just try and remember some of it. And as for what a Jabberwock is..." Johan laughed a bit nervously again. "Well, let's just hope that we never have to run into it, okay?"

"Okay," Judai nodded.

Johan clapped his hands. "Great! So! Are you ready to head into Wonderland then, Judai?" he asked.

Judai nodded once. "Y-yeah, I guess I am ready," he said to Johan. He glanced around and noticed the tiny door behind Johan, but he also noticed that there were no other doors. "How do we get there?"

"Through that door," Johan pointed to the tiny door.

Judai stared at the door, mouth agape. "_That_ door?" he pointed to it, and Johan nodded. "T-there's no way we can fit through that door! We are way too big!"

Johan chuckled and flashed him a "peace sign".

"That's what this is for," he said, motioning his hand towards the glass table. Judai glanced over and noticed that there was a bottle of clear white liquid sitting on the table. From it was a tag that read "drink me" in thick red letters that looked like the way a three year old would write something on a paper.

Judai's brown eyes widened, and he leaped back, still staring at the table.

"Whoa!" he shrieked, pointing down to the table. "When the fuck did that get there!"

Johan chuckled and opened the bottle up. He took a swig of it and handed it to Judai. Judai looked down into the bottle and made a face, since it seemed to smell a little strange to him.

"Johan, what's-" Judai looked over and blinked in confusion.

Johan was gone.

"Johan?" Judai glanced around and tried to take a step forward. He kept looking around the room, and almost set his foot on the ground, not looking down. "Joh-"

"Whoa!" Johan's voice cried out, though it seemed a bit softer than before. "Easy, Judai! Please refrain from stepping on me!"

_Stepping on him?_ Judai glanced down and noticed that right in front of his foot was a small figure that was no bigger than about two inches high. He blinked in confusion and leaned a bit to get a better look.

Judai's brown eyes widened.

"Johan!" he squeaked, leaping back.

When he landed on the ground on his feet, it managed to shake the floor a bit. However, shaking a bit was more like an earthquake to poor little Johan, so he cried out and collapsed onto his back on the tiled floor.

"Oye!" Johan rubbed his head as he sat up. "Judai, please be careful, all right?"

Judai laughed and muttered an apology to the bluenette. He looked at his hand and swallowed some of the stuff in the bottle, instantly regretting it. He groaned and coughed, shaking his head rather quickly to rid himself of the horrid taste.

"That's gross!" he cried out.

He heard Johan laugh a bit, but before he could protest, Judai felt something strange overcome his body. He glanced down and noticed that he was shrinking rather quickly, and he noticed that he was matching the size that Johan had shrunk down to. When he stopped, Judai glanced up and saw that Johan was smiling and standing before him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I am," Judai said with a small nod, looking deep into Johan's eyes. "Though, all of this seems a bit strange to me. We don't have stuff like this in my world."

"Really?" Johan asked. "No shrinking potions or anything where you come from?"

"No," Judai shook his head slowly.

"Well," Johan took his hand and led Judai to the door. "Let's get going then." He brought Judai to the door and pulled out a key, in which he pushed into the door's lock, and gave it a fierce twist. There was a huge snap, and the door flew open. Judai was insantly greeted to the sound of rushing water, incredibly fast.

He felt Johan grab his hand.

"Ready?" Johan asked, casting one glance right back over to Judai.

"Uh-huh," Judai gave a fairly nervous nod and gave Johan a weak smile to reassure him that he was ready.

Johan smiled and took a big leap through the door, dragging Judai right after him. Judai listened as the rushing water became stronger and faster, and before he knew it, he and Johan went head-first into what Judai later realized was a river known to everyone in Wonderland as the Pool of Tears.

* * *

Me: Johan and Judai have shrunk and are now inside Wonderland in the Pool of Tears! (1) Remember this scene and this line! They will be important when the story progresses!

Lucy: What will happen with Johan and Judai now?

Me: Hint! The next chapter is called "_The Caucus Race_"! So, those who have seen "_Alice in Wonderland_" should have a slight idea what they are going to run into!

Lucy: So, please review, and we shall update soon!


	3. The Caucus Race

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: The next chapter is up and a-running!

Lucy: Johan and Judai have just jumped into the Pool of Tears, and they have shrunk down to a tiny size, and are now being dragged off into the depths of Wonderland!

Me: Where will they end up, and what will happen?

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter Three: The Caucus Race**_

They were dragged down the Pool of Tears like two leaves in a violent wind. Twisting and turning down rushing rapids, being dragged under and above the water constantly. Judai was amazed that he was still able to breathe with all of the twisting and turning that the vast river was doing down the banks of Wonderland.

_C-can't breathe_, Judai choked up a large amount of water from his throat.

He crashed into something-

_Johan?_

He reached out subconsciously and tried to catch Johan's hand, and for a second, he did, but the Pool of Tears and its rough currents tore them away from one another almost as instantly as it brought them together.

He was jerked downward to the bottom of the vast pool-

A rock his his head.

-then he was yanked upward and broke the surface.

Judai opened his eyes and tried to see what was going on, but he was dragged back under the water once again, the rushing white rapids making it impossible to see where he was going and what he was going to hit.

He shot his hand out again and hit something.

_Johan!_

This time, Judai made sure to latch onto the bluenette's arm. He realized that Johan's arm was very thin and somewhat mangled, and it took him a few seconds to realize that it wasn't Johan, but a stick.

Before he was totally swept off, Judai felt something grip his wrist, and he was jerked back.

The brunette felt himself break the surface, and he gasped as he was dragged to the dirt banks that trailed along the rushing Pool of Tears. He coughed up some dirty water and shook his head weakly.

"U-unn," Judai breathed weakly.

"Judai?" Johan reached down and brushed his fingers over Judai's shoulder, then ghosted them over his cheek.

Judai weakly glanced up and locked eyes with Johan. Johan looked concerned, and Judai noticed right off that he was sopping wet. His hair was still as spiky as usual, however.

"You all right?" Johan helped Judai sit up.

"I-I'll manage," Judai chuckled softly, spitting up any remains of water that lingered.

The brunette glanced around and noticed that not only was he sitting on a bank, but there were a bunch of animals sitting in a circle a couple of inches away from where Johan and Judai were. All of the animals were dripping wet, and they were all speaking lightly to one another, telling stories about their lives, and so on and so forth.

_All the animals can talk here? _Judai blinked in wonder.

He felt something hard bump up against his back, and when he turned and looked, he found a huge bird towering over him. The bird seemed to be smiling, and had dark, iron-grey feathers.

"Come along, young man," the bird ushered Judai to his feet. "Let's not dally. You'll not get dry sitting in those wet clothes."

"U-um," Judai glanced around and tried not to get moved around. "I-I um..."

Johan leaped up and grabbed the bird's wing. "Oye! Dodo! Leave Judai the Hell alone! He has no idea what you're trying to prove," he snapped, yanking Judai out of the Dodo's hold.

The Dodo smiled at them and turned to the bluenette.

"Aye, Johan, I see you're leading this boy around. And I told you to call me Daitokuji. And I-" The Dodo, Daitokuji's, eyes widened and he looked down to Judai in shock. "Judai? _The _Judai?"

Johan nodded and laced his wet arm around Judai's shoulders. "Yup, this is Judai Yuki," he grinned.

The bluenette noticed right off that Judai was shivering. He glanced down and saw the brunette shaking, obviously from the coldness of the air and the water that was lingering over him. Johan frowned and gripped Judai's wrist, dragging him off towards the circle of animals.

"Johan?" Judai asked.

"There's only one way to get dry in Wonderland," Johan said, flashing Judai a grin. "And that's a Caucus Race."

"A _what_?" Judai asked, but before Johan answered him, he pushed Judai into the ring of animals. The animals rose to their feet and started running around in a circle, bumping Judai, who had no idea what to do.

Johan grabbed his wrist and started running in a circle with the other animals with him. "Come on, Judai, it's fun!" Johan chimed in with a laugh.

Judai just followed as he was dragged around the circle by Johan and the other animals, and after doing this for a while, Judai noticed that he and Johan were starting to get dryer and dryer with each second.

The Caucus Race, as Johan had called it, went on for a little bit longer, until Judai and the rest of the people there (the majority being the animals. Johan was the only other one who appeared human besides Judai) were perfectly dry. Judai shook off any water that lingered in his hair or on his shirt and pants.

He turned and smiled to Johan.

"Well," Judai chuckled and clapped his hands on the thighs of his pants. "That was certainly an excellent way to clean off. I should use it on Kuriboh back at home. Though I can't say for certain if he'd like it."

Johan raised a confused blue eyebrow.

"Kuriboh?" he asked.

Judai smiled. "Yeah, Kuriboh," he chuckled and clasped his hands in front of himself. "Kuriboh is my cat up at my house where I live. You see, he's really small and cute and-"

"_CAT-_!" one of the animals, a small mouse, screeched.

The rest of the animals started screeching and rushing to the safety of the forests as soon as the words left the mouse's mouth. Judai gasped as he was caught up in the stampede of rushing animals and dragged off towards the forest as well. He glanced around for Johan, but he couldn't see him in the fray of rushing animals.

Johan ducked down as the animals came running by him, to avoid being trampled. This went on for a few minutes, until all the animals, even Daitokuji, had filed out into the forests.

Johan looked up and rubbed dirt from his eyes. "Dammit, what babies!" he spat out a bit of dust. "They have no issues with the Cheshire Cat, and she's a cat!"

Johan shook his head and tried to get as much of the kicked up dirt and leaves off of his body. He blinked the rest of the dirt from his eyes, and looked up, smiling.

"Okay, Juda-"

The bluenette's eyes widened in shock.

Judai was gone!

"Judai?" Johan looked around desperately and looked into the animal tracks. He noticed the marks of Judai's shoes buried deep into the mud and dirt, and it instantly came to his attention that Judai had been caught in the stampede and ushered into the forests as well.

Johan growled to himself. "Great Johan!" he yelled. "You were supposed to protect him, and you let him get dragged off into the Jabberwock's forest!"

Emerald green eyes widened in horror.

He looked into the shadowy forest.

"Shit!"

The bluenette went running into the forest as soon as the word exited his mouth. He had forgotten that these forests were home to some of the worst creatures in Wonderland, including the elusive Bandersnatch, the JubJub bird, and the dreaded Jabberwock, said to be the guardian to the Queen of Hearts herself.

"Hang on, Judai!" the bluenette called. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Me: Oh my God-! Johan lost Judai!

Lucy: Damn those animals for dragging Judai off into the fray of it all and making him lose Johan! So, will Johan manage to find the boy that he has lost in Wonderland?

Me: Hopefully, Johan will come and find him!

Lucy: Please review as soon as you are able to, guys, and we shall update as soon as we can!


	4. The Duchess

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: The next chapter of this story is finally up and running!

Lucy: In the pevious chapter, Johan and Judai joined the Caucus Race, and when Judai mentioned his kitten Kuriboh, everyone freaked out and went running into the forests.

Me: And Johan lost Judai!

Lucy: Will he find him or will something even worse find Judai before Johan is able to?

_**Chapter Four: The Duchess**_

Judai wandered around the tall grass near the banks of the Pool of Tears for a long time. The grass was wet, and whenever a drop dripped from the leaves of the grass, it would soak poor Judai, or come close enough that it would splash beside him and soak him with mud.

The brunette would spit the mud out and shake it off, wait a few seconds until he would dry just a bit, and then he would continue on his way down the banks.

"This is going to take forever," Judai muttered to himself. "Johan, are you here?"

He was answered by his own silence, his voice echoing slightly in the jungle of flowers and grass. The brunette sighed to himself and carefully wandered towards the small clearing that he saw coming up in the grass.

When he arrived at the mouth of the tiny clearing, he spotted a house resting by the bank of the Pool of Tears.

The house was made out of bricks, and was fairly large. Much larger than Judai was. It was a lovely home indeed, and there was fire billowing from the chimney that ran up the side of it. Standing in front of the door, a tall door it was, was a tall frog wearing a white waistcoat and a white hat with a long feather extending from the brim.

_A frog wearing clothes_? Judai thought with a confused blink. "How curious," he mumbled aloud.

The Frog Footman glanced over as another footman who looked exactly like him, only this time, if Judai had to judge by face, it would be a fish rather than a frog, came running up to him with a massive letter in hand.

The Frog Fishman turned to the Fish Footman.

"State your business!" he shouted in a Cockney accent.

The Fish Footman panted and handed the letter to the Frog Footman. "Message from the Queen! An invitation for Her Lady the Duchess to come and play croquet this evening!" he said.

The Frog Footman took the letter in his hands.

"Thank ya," he muttered. "I'll give it to 'er in a lil' bit."

The Fish Footman merely nodded and went trotting off into the water, swimming through the rapid currents and out of sight. Judai turned and thought of entering the little house.

Wandering over to the house, Judai saw that the frog noticed that he was coming over. The frog turned and folded its arms across its waistcoat covered chest and eyeballed Judai.

"W'o the 'ell are you?" the frog asked rudely. "State your business!"

Judai gulped and stood before the frog, which was taller than he was. The frog was staring near the sky the whole time, which Judai though he couldn't help but do.

"J-Judai Yuki," the brunette whispered.

The frog's golden, round eyes widened extremely wide. _The _Judai!" he squeaked. He leaped away from the door and bowed, opening it wide for the brunette who stood before him. "P-please forgive me rudeness, Sire!"

Judai raised an eyebrow slightly. "S-s'okay," he said, waving his hand.

The frog pointed to the open doorway. "P-please come in, Sire. The Duchess has been waiting a long time to meet you," he said, flashing the brunette a smile.

_The Duchess_? Judai wondered to himself.

He merely nodded and walked towards the open doorway. The moment his foot touched the mat outside the door, he was dragged through the doorway by an invisible force, and thrown down a dark hall, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

When Judai blinked, he found himself in a room filled with thick smoke. He found himself standing in a massive kitchen, and sitting on a three legged stool in the middle of the room was a young woman.

She had long black hair, and she was wearing fine robes of green and blue. A towel seemed to be wrapped into her hair, but it was more decorative than one who had just stepped from the shower. She was holding a baby in her arms, though as Judai saw, it didn't seem to be like a real baby. It was almost like an animal, very ugly and not very human-like.

The woman, who Judai imagined was the Duchess, turned and stared at Judai with brown eyes.

Standing behind her was a cook, who was standing over a large pot of what Judai suspected was soup, stirring it angrily. He grabbed a bunch of pepper in hand. Tossing it into the pot, the pepper flew everywhere, and Judai coughed and sneezed a few times, as did the Duchess and the baby that she was holding, though the Duchess seemed use to it.

"Who are you?" the Duchess barked suddenly, startling Judai from his thoughts.

"I-I, um, I-" Judai fumbled for the right word to use.

"_Speak_!" the Duchess barked again.

Judai felt himself jump a little at her booming voice. "J-Judai!" he squeaked. He saw her eyebrows raise in suprise. "M-my name is Judai Yuki," the brunette said in a calmer tone, seeing as the Duchess wasn't going to yell at him anymore.

"_The _Judai?" the Duchess repeated as the others had.

Judai sighed a little. _I just wish Johan would tell me why everyone's so shocked by my name!_

He saw the Duchess give him a wide, almost creepy smile. She waved her hand towards the cook, and shouted for him to hurry up with the soup before she sent him to the Queen. She then turned back to Judai with the same kind smile.

"Nice to meet you, my dear boy," she said. "I am the Duchess, but you, my dear, may call me Rei Saotome(1)."

Judai laughed nervously. "A-all right, Rei," he said.

Rei turned and watched as her cook angrily spun the spoon within the soup. "Careful, dammit! You're gonna ruin it at that speed," she scolded the cook.

The cook got pissed off and hurled another empty soup pot in Rei's direction. Judai squealed and ducked, but Rei merely tilted her head, and it went zipping by her.

"Jesus, don't you ever just shut up and let me do my job!" the cook shouted. He turned back to his cooking and stirred it angrily, while Judai just stared, mouth agape.

"Ignore him," Rei waved her hand towards her cook. "I think he's just like that because of all the pepper that he puts in the food. It makes him a bit irritable sometimes."

Judai laughed a little and looked down at the baby in Rei's arms.

"So, um..." he murmured. "Your baby..."

"Hmph," Rei swatted her hand aside. "It's not my baby. I'm just watching it until it's old enough to leave the nest on its own."

Judai laughed nervously. "I-I see." He eyed the snorting and wailing thing that the Duchess was holding, and he suddenly wanted it to shut its mouth and stop wailing.

Rei turned and sighed.

"Here," she said, tossing the baby to Judai suddenly. "You can take care of him for a while."

Judai gasped and caught the baby as it flew towards him, and it landed with its limbs sticking out in all directions, like a starfish. When the brunette looked back to Rei, she was standing and brushing down her emerald green dress and fixing the black hair that stuck out from her bandanna-like cap.

"I must go to play croquet with the Queen, or she'll have my head," the ravenette said, waving her hand to Judai. "Take care, dear. Maybe our paths shall cross again."

Without another word on the subject, Rei turned, picked up her skirts, and fled the room.

Judai stole a glance at the cook, who was muttering angrily to himself. The cook threw a plate at Rei as she left, but it just barely missed her, though she barely seemed to notice. The brunette heaved a heavy sigh, and holding the large baby in his arms, turned and headed out the door that Rei left through, heading off into the forests.

* * *

"Judai!" Johan called, glancing around for the brunette. Whenever he saw anything brown, he would glance over, hoping that it was Judai's brown hair that he was seeing, but to his dismay, it never was.

Before he knew it, Johan found himself near the home of the Duchess.

The bluenette swallowed the lump in his throat.

He and the Duchess didn't always see eye to eye. It wasn't that they hated one another, it was just that Johan didn't agree with her _cook_, and the cook was the source of the issue, so Johan always felt awkward talking to the Duchess inside her house when the cook was there. The cook would always throw plates at him, and on rare occasions, when Johan wasn't paying attention, they would hit him.

_Well, not today, bud!_ he thought with a bitter laugh.

The bluenette waltzed up to the doorway, where the Frog Footman was standing. As Johan approached, the Footman glanced down and stepped before him.

"Wha'd'you want?" he asked.

"I want to speak to the Duchess!" Johan demanded.

The Footman raised an eye. "The Duchess? I 'on't think she's 'ere anymore," he said, motioning his head towards the forests. "Said somet'ing about going t' the Queen's croquet game."

Johan sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Look, all right! I'm searching for Judai! Have you see him?" he asked, annoyed.

The Footman nodded. "Judai? Yeah, he went inside a lil while 'go," he said, opening the door and letting Johan through the doors. Johan turned and thanked him before running inside.

To Johan's dismay, Judai wasn't anywhere in sight.

The cook was.

And to Johan's great displeasure, the cook noticed right off when he arrived.

And he didn't seem happy about it.

The plate that flew past his head was proof enough of that.

The cook glared. "'Ey! Get the hell out of here, will you, Andersen? I'm busy cooking this crappy soup for Her Lazy Duchessness, and I don't need anymore distractions!" he snapped.

"Oh, bite me!" Johan said, flipping the cook off. "I'm not here to talk to you!"

"Well," the cook said, smacking his hands on his thighs. "If you're looking for the Duchess, she ain't here! You just missed her!"

Johan groaned and folded his arms. "Dammit! I was going to ask her if she had seen Judai. Now I don't know where to look," he muttered, upset that he didn't know if Judai was all right or not.

The cook's eyes widened considerably.

"You're lookin' for Judai?" he asked, and Johan nodded. The cook jerked his thumb towards the back door. "He left like half an hour ago. He left with that baby."

Johan's emerald eyes widened in horror. "J-Judai has a baby!" he shouted.

"No, dummy!" the cook shouted, hurling a pan at Johan, who just barely dodged it. "He left with the Duchess's baby!" He scoffed and shook his head angrily. "Geez, man. As if he could get pregnant and have a kid!"

Johan sighed and shook his head. "Where did he go?" he asked.

"That way," the cook pointed towards the forests. "Into the Jabberwock's forest. I'd go after him before the JubJub bird, the Bandersnatch, or worse, the Jabberwock find him."

Johan shuddered at the thought of the three most feared creatures taking Judai up into their claws, using their fangs, leaning down, at the ready, and-

He shook his head violently. "No!" Johan shouted, turning and running out the door to the forests. "Hang on, Judai! I'll find you! I won't let anything bad happen to you! I promise!"

* * *

Me: Damn! Johan just barely missed Judai! (1) And we all know Rei! Judai's little fan girl from season 1! She's the Duchess in this one, guys, so please enjoy it!

Lucy: And Judai is forced to carry the Duchess's, AKA Rei's, "baby" around Wonderland now.

Me: We hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully, Johan will manage to find Judai before something much much worse finds him inside the forests!

Lucy: Please review nicely and we shall update as soon as we are able to!


	5. The Cheshire Cat

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: This is the next chapter of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: Johan just barely missed Judai, who has left the Duchess's house with her baby. And the cook has informed Johan of where he went, and Johan has to find him before something horrible does!

Me: What will happen in this chapter?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

_**Chapter Five: The Cheshire Cat**_

Judai managed to carry the baby in his arms as he wandered deeply into the forests, but with some difficulty. The baby kept on grunting and clenching up tightly in his arms, as if getting ready to sneeze, but before it did, it would unclench itself back into Judai's arms and heave a sigh of relief.

After a moment of silence, the baby grunted again.

Judai glanced down and noticed that the baby looked very strange. Despite not looking human, as it had before, Judai noticed that it had a very up-turned nose and beady eyes, and its skin seemed to be turning a pinkish color. The brunette noticed right off that the baby was starting to resemble a piglet.

"Hey!" Judai snapped. "If you're going to turn into a pig, I'm leaving you. Capiche?"

The Duchess's baby grunted again- or was it a sob? Judai couldn't tell- and fell silent in the eleven year old brunette's arms.

They went on in some silence, before Judai started to wonder something serious. _What am I supposed to do with this thing when I get to Johan? I doubt he'll want to be caring for it while leading me 'round Wonderland._

The baby gave a loud grunt, this one louder than before, and Judai couldn't help but glance down.

This time, there was no doubting that the baby was anything less or more than a pig. Its clothes seemed to slide off its body, savor the green bonnet, and it seemed to grow slightly in size, so that it was hard for Judai to carry it.

Realizing that it was just riduculous to be carrying the pig baby around any longer, Judai put it down on the ground. The baby squealed before trotting into the forests.

"Sheesh," Judai clapped his hands and wiped them on his pants. "What a weird baby _that_ was."

The brunette perked up slightly when he heard a familiar song resonating in his ears. He looked up and noticed that the song was coming from the trees.

Now that he focused, Judai realized that what he was hearing, and why it was so familiar, was the poem "_Jabberwocky_" that Johan had recited a short while ago, only this version was being sung.

Judai wandered a bit into the forests where the trees were low, and looked to one of the branches.

He saw nothing.

"Seeming to be a bit lost there, my dear?"

Judai gasped and jumped, turning top spot the voice that had called him. To his surprise, he found himself staring at a crescent moon-like shape, which Judai soon realized was a jaw, a grin.

"Oh..." Judai laughed nervously. "Um..."

The grin seemed to stretch a bit. "Whoops!" the grin opened up and spoke, still managing to keep a smile. "So sorry about that. One moment please," it said.

After a moment, a head emerged around the grin, and four cat ears poked up. The rest of the body appeared in a puff of thick purple smoke, and before Judai knew it, a fairly thick furred purple cat sat on a tree branch, wide ruby-colored eyes shining with joy. Judai smiled at the cat with a slightly shocked look.

"You're a cat!" he pointed out.

The cat bowed her head with a grin. "I am a _Cheshire_ Cat, love," she said with a giggle. "But you, love, can call me Ruby. Ruby Carbuncle the Cheshire Cat, if you please," she introduced with a bow.

"A Cheshire Cat?" Judai blinked. "What's that mean?"

"Well-" Ruby's eyes widened and she shook her head, still grinning. "You know, I have no clue. Oh well."

Judai cleared his throat. He wanted to be careful when speaking around this being. So far, she was very kind to him, and he was worried that he was going to somehow offend her. "Um, Miss Cheshire Cat, I um-"

"_Ruby_, love," the Cheshire Cat said with a wink.

"Miss Ruby," Judai corrected him. "I was wondering if you could help me with something? I want to go somewhere, and I am looking for someone, so can you tell me where I ought to go?"

Ruby thumped her tail, which Judai noticed had a giant red glass ball on the end.

"Well," Ruby responded with a twist of the head and thump of the tail. "That all depends a great deal on where you want to go, and who you want to find."

Judai spoke. "But it really doesn't matter-"

"Then it really doesn't _matter_ which way you go," Ruby interrupted, her grin widening.

"-so long as I end up somewhere and find the person I am looking for," the eleven-year-old brunette finished his interrupted sentence.

Ruby thumped her tail a few more times on the tree branch. Judai wondered how she could do that without breaking the delicate glass ball on the end of her long purple tail.

"Well," the cat answered. "Who are you looking for?"

"Johan Andersen," Judai said.

Ruby's bright red eyes seemed to widen slightly at the name. "I see," she said, though her smile never vanished, even for a second. "Well, what do you hope to do when you find him?"

"I wish to see Wonderland and then get home," Judai said.

"I see" Ruby said. "Well, you may not want to spend an excessive amount of time here, my love."

Judai blinked in confusion. "Why not?" he asked.

Ruby seemed to bite her lip, even if she was still grinning. Despite still smiling, she looked as if something were bothering her. It was strange how she could show so many different emotions at one time, Judai thought, though he didn't saying anything to her out of fear of offending her and ending up being all alone in the forests again.

"Well," Ruby said. "A long time ago, another little boy came to Wonderland(1). He was a very kind young man, very polite, but he never found his way to his world, you see. Eventually, he became so engulfed in Wonderland and its influences that he became one of us, and forgot all about his family and those who loved him. He's been here ever since, and he doesn't remember the home that he can no longer return to, because those people are long since dead."

Judai frowned. "How dreadful..." he whispered, placing his hand near his heart. "How did that happen?"

"He lost his mark," Ruby answered swiftly.

Judai blinked in confusion. "Mark?" he asked, turning and locking eyes with the Cheshire Cat. Ruby nodded and looked down, still grinning at the eleven year old.

"Yeah, all Oysters(2) have them. Even you," she said, motioning to Judai's right arm.

Judai looked down and pushed his sleeve up so that he could see his arm. Sure enough, on his arm was a huge marking that looked like a dragon, in a way, but also like a serpent swallowing its tail. It was strange, Judai didn't remember getting that mark. He brushed it hard with his knuckles, but it did nothing.

"That is what makes you an Oyster," Ruby sniffed. "The other boy had one too, before he stayed too long and couldn't find his way home. He lost his mark. It vanished. He's one of us now. Has no memory of his family. Thinks he was born as one of us."

Judai frowned and looked at the ground.

_How horrible. His family must have cried when he didn't return. How aweful_, he thought, closing his eyes and imaging what it would be like to lose his memories.

He was sure it would be lonely, but then again, if one lost their memories, they wouldn't remember, so it couldn't be lonely, Judai imagine. But he still felt bad for the poor boy who it had happened to.

"Well," Ruby said suddenly. "If you want to know where to go, then please, ask your questions. What do you want to see?"

Judai turned and looked to her. "Well, I was following a boy with white rabbit ears before Johan found me," he mentioned, speaking directly to the Cheshire Cat before him.

"Then, he lives that-a way," Ruby pointed her tail to a place in the forests. "Just keep going forward."

The brunette thanked the Cheshire Cat. Ruby smiled at him and started to evaporate into thin air, leaving behind a small mist of purple fog in her wake, which soon vanished.

"Well," Judai said to himself. "I should be on my-"

Judai looked up and saw Ruby appear after the purple fog that appeared whenever she vanished or came forward. Ruby was floating in mid air right before him.

"Just a question," Ruby said. "What became of the Duchess's baby?"

"It turned into a pig," Judai answered.

"Ah," the Cheshire Cat said with a nod of the head. "I figured as much from that monstrous little tyke."

With that, Ruby vanished into a mist of purple fog once again, leaving Judai all alone. The brunette was about to leave in the direction Ruby had pointed him in, when she appeared yet again in the trees above him.

"Wait!" she called down, and Judai glanced up. "Pig or fig?"

"Pig," Judai answered, folding his arms across his chest. "And could you give a guy some warning before just vanishing and reappearing like that. You are gonna give me a heart attack."

Ruby giggled. "Very well, my love," she said with a wink.

Ruby then started slowly vanishing from the tail and up, leaving behind her grin, which lingered a short while after she vanished before shrinking and vanishing as well. Judai waited a moment and then closed his eyes and opened them, expecting to see the Cheshire sitting in the tree branches, but he didn't see her.

"Curious," Judai muttered. "I've seen a cat without a grin, but a grin without a cat? This world is freaking me out worse and worse with each minute."

Heaving a sigh, Judai headed off in the direction that Ruby had told him to go into, heading off towards the home of the White Rabbit that he had followed into Wonderland.

* * *

Johan continued to run as fast as his legs would carry him. He couldn't stop and take a break. He had to find Judai before something terrible became of him.

_I'll never forgive myself if I let something happen to him_! Johan thought.

When he arrived into the clearing that Judai had left a short while ago, he heard a chuckle come from the trees above his head, a familiar and almosty hated chuckle.

"Looking for someone, Andersen?"

Johan snarled and snapped a glare to the tree. "Cheshire Cat! What are you doing following me?"

"Moi? Following?" Ruby said as she reappeared in a wisp of thick purple fog on a tree branch about two feet above Johan's head. She grinned wider than usual. "Au contraire, Andersen. I was already here."

Johan sneered angrily. "Whatever," he spat.

Ruby chuckled. "If you are looking for Judai, he's not here. He just left a little while ago in the direction of the White Rabbit's home," she said with a twitch of the tail.

"_DAMMIT-_!" Johan shouted, pissed that he had missed Judai yet again.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and peered down at the bluenette. "Why are you getting so worked up? You never get like this? Why is the thought of losing this Oyster getting you all bothered, Andersen?" she asked.

Johan whirled and glared at the cat.

"Don't you dare call him that!" he snapped bitterly. "Do not call Judai an Oyster! He's nothing like that..."

Ruby snickered to herself, and ruby eyes widened considerably. "Could it be that our beloved Johan is falling in love with Judai?" she asked, raising her tail and thumping it.

Johan's face flushed crimson. "T-that's not it..." he whispered, his voice and actions betraying his words.

Ruby shook her head. "He went off in the direction of the White Rabbit. You better hurry, Johan. Something bad will happen if you do not find him soon and protect him," she said before vanishing into a wisp of smoke.

"Like I need you to tell me that!" Johan yelled, heading off in the direction of the White Rabbit's home.

When he was gone, Ruby reappeared on the tree branch and shook her head, clicking her tongue. She tapped her tongue against her teeth and saw Johan in the distance.

"So impulsive. For a former Oyster, at least," she said with a tiny chuckle.

* * *

Me: Dammit! Johan keeps missing Judai, but according to the Cheshire Cat, Ruby, something will happen if Johan doesn't find him soon! (1) Any guesses as to who that little boy was? (2) This is a reference to the Syfy 2009 mini-series "_Alice_".

Lucy: Will Johan find him, and where will Judai's adventure bring him?

Me: Read on when we update if you want to find out!

Lucy: Please review, guys!


	6. The Home of the Rabbit

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: The next chapter of the story is up and running, guys!

Lucy: Judai ran into Ruby Carbuncle, also known as the Cheshire Cat in this world, and he went off to the White Rabbit's home. And Johan is going after him before something else does!

Me: But what will happen when Johan arrives at the home of the White Rabbit?

Lucy: Please read on!

_**Chapter Six: The Home of the Rabbit**_

When Judai arrived at the house that Ruby had pointed him in the direction of, he found the White Rabbit that he had been searching for scrambling around to find something in the yard.

"Now that I think of it," Judai murmured aloud. "He does look more human than like a rabbit."

The "rabbit" seemed to hear that and whirled around. "Leanne(1), what are you doing?" he snapped, waving his hands to the young brunette. "Go inside and get me my gloves, will you? I'm late!"

Judai blinked in confusion. "O-okay, sir," he said.

"Dang it, Leanne! Call me Shou, you know that!" the rabbit said, fixing his tiny glasses and brushing back his cyan-colored hair.

"O-okay," Judai murmured softly. He turned and dashed into the house before the real Leanne arrived. He didn't want to be around when that happened, and figured that he better just get the gloves and get out before he did something that he regretted.

From the outside, the house didn't look very big.

But from the inside, it was a bit bigger than Judai had imagined it would be. He trailed up a vast amount of stairs, and came to a room that he imagined to be Shou's bedroom. The room had a window and a table in it as well, and Judai found the gloves resting on top of the small table. He grabbed them and was just about to leave when he caught sight of something.

There was a piece of what looked like a cracker or a small piece of cake sitting on the table that just seemed to appear out of thing air. It had the words EAT ME written across the top.

"Hmm," Judai set the gloves on the bed and lifted the small cake piece up. "Eat me, eh?"

He stared down and sniffed it. It had a strong, yet familiar scent, almost like candy. The brunette shook his head and remembered the stuff that Johan had made him drink.

"Nasty, repulsive stuff," he shuddered.

Judai sighed and muttered an "oh well" before lifting the food to his lips. He figured that if something from Wonderland could make him shrink once, he might be able to shrink and escape without being noticed by anyone, and maybe he could find Johan. If he were smaller than he was now, he wouldn't risk being spotted by anything that seeked to hurt him.

In one swift gulp, Judai consumed at least half of the piece of cake.

And it was about this time that Judai felt his head hit the ceiling of the room, which he was certain hadn't been that low. He stooped his neck down to save it from being broken.

"Oh geez, I think I ate too much!" the brunette said, glancing around. "I hope I don't grow anymore."

But, it was too late to wish for that. Judai get on growing and growing until he had to kneel on the floor, but alas, that didn't help much, so he had to resort to bending his elbow against the closed door, shoving one foot up the chimney, and sticking one arm out the window, his head still stooped down.

It wasn't very comfortable, and his other foot had gone out the front door. Seems the stairs were not as big as Judai believed. The brunette sighed dejectedly.

"Well, this is uncomfortable, but at least I have stopped growing," he said.

The brunette grunted and tried to move, but he found that he was unable to. He sighed and collapsed back against the wall, closing his eyes and feeling the wind hit his arm and leg, which were sticking outside the house, which Judai was amazed hadn't broken when he grew.

"Oh, what will become of me?" he wondered aloud. "Well, shouldn't be hard for Johan to find me now."

Judai heard scuffling coming from outside. "Leanne, what in the world is- GOOD SWEET LORD AND JESUS ABOVE!" Judai heard Shou shout from right outside the house. "MONSTER!"

Judai sighed in defeat. "Oh dear..."

* * *

Johan just continued to run as fast as he could. For some odd reason, the Cheshire Cat's words kept on resonating in his head. He remembered her warning, but also, another word.

Oyster.

The word that all Wonderlandians associated with humans from the world above. No one except those who were brought in by the strange forces of Wonderland could ever find it, but those who did were called Oysters.

The name derived from a tale.

A tale about a walrus and the carpenter that lured baby oysters out onto land with false promises and devoured them. Humans were called Oysters because of their strange habit of following after things that they must have known deep in the back of their mind would cause trouble for them in the long run.

_Judai is no Oyster!_ Johan felt himself thinking. _There's no way he's an Oyster. Oysters end up leaving Wonderland. Judai would never leave me, never in a million years..._

The bluenette shook his head and peered up. He was closing in on the White Rabbit, AKA Shou's, home. It was exactly as Johan remembered it. Thatched roof, white paint, windows-

"Whoa!" Johan stopped and stared wide-eyed.

There was an arm sticking out from one of the windows, a long, huge arm, and a foot from the ankle down jutting from the front door. Johan blinked and shook his head.

"This has Judai written all over it," he murmured to himself.

He brushed down his white, Victorian shirt, shook his head to clear up his vision, made sure that he wouldn't trip, and went running to the house of the White Rabbit.

"Hang in there, Judai! Johan's coming!" he shouted.

* * *

Judai heaved another sigh. His neck was hurting horribly, and he wondered how long he was going to be stuck here. He heard Shou frantically running around the front of his foot, shouting "monster, monster" at the top of his lungs. The brunette leaned his head back, wondering if this was going to be the end of him.

"Judai?"

Judai gasped and looked towards the door, where his foot had gone through.

He recognized this voice. It was a voice that he had been searching for ever since the incident at the Caucus Race, where he had been torn away from this person.

"Johan?" he called back.

The brunette felt something land against his foot, and he knew that it was Johan. Johan was so small now, as he had been when they had first talken the potion and Judai had almost stepped on him twice.

"Don't you worry, Judai!" Johan called from the front of the house. "I'll get something to help get out out of there!"

"Okay, just hurry!" Judai called back.

He felt Johan vanish and rush towards the gardens, where Judai's hand was now resting. Judai felt Johan brush up against his hand and was shuffling around, but then Judai heard Shou shouting at Johan to "get away from the monster before it ate him".

"But I am not a monster!" Judai shouted out the window.

"Like I haven't heard that claim before!" Shou shouted back with a shudder. "Monsters! No matter what I do, I just can't get them to stay away from my house! And you-" it was aimed at Johan now. "You need to run! Come on!"

Judai heard Johan struggling.

"W-what, no, l-let me go! Judai!" Johan's voice called for the brunette, and Judai noticed that Johan's voice seemed to be be getting farther and farther away from him.

"Johan!" Judai shouted after the bluenette, whom he could no longer hear. The brunette sighed and collapsed back against the wall, feeling himself start to almost cry. "Now what the Hell am I going to-"

He blinked in confusion.

There was something sitting on the table right beside him.

Judai shifted his fingers and picked it up, moving it to his eye, where he could read what it said, since there was something written in lettering across it. He noticed that it was a bottle.

DRINK ME was written in lettering across the top of whatever it was.

"Hmph," Judai scoffed. "Sounds sketchy, but if it'll help me get the Hell out of here as soon as possible, I'm game," he muttered, putting the bottle near his mouth and drinking it.

Before he knew it, he shrunk back down, even smaller than he had been before, and was standing on one of the floor boards, just about three inches tall.

"Well," Judai said, brushing his hands through his hair. "That was fast."

The brunette looked around and escaped down the stairs as fast as he could. As soon as he was out of the house, he headed in the direction that he believed Johan had gone in.

* * *

Unfortunately for him, Johan had been dragged into the completely opposite direction, and Judai was heading farther and farther away from him with each passing moment.

When Johan finally tore away from Shou and raced back to the house, he was horrified to find that Judai was no longer there. He snarled and raced inside, searching around for the brunette.

When he couldn't find him, he gathered as much of the cakes that read EAT ME, and one or two bottles of DRINK ME potions as he could and headed out the door, into the direction Judai had headed.

Hoping that this time, he would find him.

* * *

Me: Aaah! Johan, you keep missing Judai! Attach a fucking bell to the boy so you don't keep losing him, for God's sake! This is just getting depressing, Johan! (1) This is a reference to another story of mine that I shall be writing soon. Jesse and Jaden are friends with a woman named Leanne who ends up turning on Jaden and trying to kill him when Jaden goes all depressed because he believes Jesse is dead.

Lucy: Will our beloved brunette ever be fully reunited with our dear Jo-kun?

Me: Read on to find out!

Lucy: Please review, guys! We love getting your reviews!


	7. The Caterpillar

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: All right, guys! The next chapter!

Lucy: Judai has gone off and will now run into yet another character, who will either help him or cause some issues for him! But which will it be and will Judai ever find Johan?

Me: Read on to find out!

Lucy: Chapter start!

_**Chapter Seven: The Caterpillar**_

The Caterpillar and Judai stared at each other for a long time. The Caterpillar was human, from what Judai could tell, but for some reason, the word "caterpillar" just seemed to pop into Judai's mind when he first saw him.

He had long navy hair and stern grey eyes. His features were sharp, and he was at least seventeen or eighteen years old, much older than Judai was. He was biting the end of a hookah, though he didn't breathe any of it in. He wore all black, like a trench-coat, and Judai wondered if it was his clothes that made him believe he was a caterpillar. He was perched on the leaf like a caterpillar would be, and Judai wondered if that was another reason,

The Caterpillar removed the hookah from his mouth and turned to Judai.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Judai blinked and folded his hands in front on himself. "My name is Judai Yuki," the brunette said with a bow of the head. The Caterpillar scoffed and replaced the hookah back into his mouth.

"And my name is Ryo Marufuji. But that doesn't answer my question. Now, who _are_ you?" he asked sternly.

Judai sighed. "I-I hardly know anymore," he said, shrugging. "People claim me to be 'The Judai', and others say I am an Oyster." He sighed and wrung his wrists. "I really don't know what to believe anymore, you see."

The Caterpillar, Ryo, shook his head. "I do not 'C'," he responded with a snap of the fingers. "Explain."

"That's just it," Judai answered. "I don't know how."

"Hmph," the Caterpillar said with a rough sniff. "You don't know much, my dear boy, and that's a fact."

Judai was offended by this, but he chose not to speak. Rather than say anything, he turned and started to head away from the rude Caterpillar in hopes of finding Johan.

"Wait!" the Caterpillar called. "Come back!"

Judai sighed and returned to the edge of the leaf, and Ryo put the hookah back in between his teeth. "Yes?" Judai asked, rather impatiently, tapping the end of his foot.

"Mind your temper, lad," the navyette said.

"Is that all?" Judai asked.

"No," the Caterpillar breathed out a ring of smoke. "Now, you say you are Judai?"

Judai nodded. "Yes, but I do not know why that is such a big deal. Why is everyone making such a big deal about me being Judai?" he asked the navyette.

The Caterpillar sighed. "It is because of something you are destined to do in the distant future," he answered.

"O-okay," Judai murmured.

It wasn't really the answer that he wanted, but it was better than nothing. While Judai pondered this, Ryo glanced down at Judai's body and leaned forward.

"Pardon me a moment," he said.

He climbed off the leaf and pushed Judai to the ground. Judai squeaked as the Caterpillar climbed over him and started running his hands all around the brunette's body. The brunette turned beet red and started squirming, especially when he felt Ryo undo the zipper to his pants and slide his hands around that area.

"W-what are you doing to me!" Judai screamed.

"There it is," Ryo said, rocking back and holding Judai's arm out.

Judai looked down and spotted what Ryo had been searching for. It was his Oyster marking, the serpent-like tattoo that had just appeared on his arm a short while ago. Ryo zipped up Judai's pants and moved back.

"Was wondering where it was," the Caterpillar said, climbing back into his leaf and putting the hookah into his mouth. "It's in a different place than the first boy's."

Judai blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ryo took the hookah from his mouth. "The first boy to arrive in Wonderland, who became one of us because he lost his mark. His was right under his eye, you see," he said.

"Oh," Judai murmured.

"Well now," the Caterpillar said, climbing off his leaf. "I best be going. Oh, and for your information, this will make you grow," he said, tapping the leaf he had been sitting on.

Judai was about to question it, but before he could, the Caterpillar slunk off into the tangled mess of grass and vanished from sight. The brunette sighed and broke off part of the leaf.

"This'll make me grow?" he asked. The brunette started at it and shrugged. "Hey, anything can happen."

He stuffed the piece of leaf he had broken off into his mouth and swallowed it as quickly as he could. He shook his head with a groan as soon as he finished, since the leaf tasted disgusting.

However, within moments, the brunette found himself back to his normal height, the one had gone to when he and Johan came into Wonderland and fell into the Pool.

"Well," Judai said, brushing dirt off his pants. "That went better than expected."

"Judai!"

The brunette turned and spotted Johan running towards him. He couldn't help but feel relieved that the bluenette found him, and he turned and felt Johan embrace him hard the moment he was in reach.

"Judai, do you have any idea how worried I was!" Johan said, squeezing the boy harder in his arms.

Judai smiled and drew himself arm's length from the bluenette. "Johan, you don't know how happy I am to see you," he whispered. He was truly thankful that Johan had come and found him before something worse did.

Johan sighed. "I'm just glad I found you before something else," he murmured.

"What?" Judai asked.

"N-nothing," Johan said, shaking his head slowly. "It's nothing."

"Okay," Judai nodded slowly and waited for Johan to make a choice on what they were going to do next. He noticed that Johan was looking around the forests and tapping his chin.

Finally, he reached a decision. "Let's go visit the Mad Hatter."

Now Judai was confused. "Mad Hatter?" he echoed. Johan turned and nodded to him before shoving a tiny piece of cake into the brunette's hands. Judai peered down and remembered what had happened the last time he ate this particular cake.

"Have at it," Johan said with a grin, popping his own piece into his mouth.

Judai sighed and devoured his at the same time, and before he knew it, he and Johan had grown back to their original sizes, the ones that had been before they entered the Pool of Tears.

Judai sighed and stretched, then turned to Johan. Johan smiled and stuck his hand out for Judai to take. The brunette smiled back and took Johan's hand in his own.

And off they went to visit the Mad Hatter, whom Judai was slightly nervous about meeting, what with a name like that.

* * *

Me: All right! Johan had found Judai!

Lucy: Now, if he can manage to keep the brunette from heading off anywhere, then maybe we'll be in business and we won't have to worry about anything bad happening!

Me: What will happen next?

Lucy: Please review as soon as you can, guys! Next chapter is the Mad Tea Party, and our dear Mad Hatter will be arriving just as soon as we are able to get him here!


	8. A Mad Tea Party

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: All right, next chapter is up!

Lucy: For anyone who has not read chapters 6 and 7 or reviewed, we would appreciate it if you did, because we like getting reviews on our chapters, guys!

Me: Anyway, Johan has found Judai and they went off in the direction of the Mad Hatter's home! What will this adventure amount to in the long run, guys?

Lucy: Read on if you would like to find out!

_**Chapter Eight: A Mad Tea Party**_

Judai found himself sitting at the end of a giant table, set up for at least twenty or thirty people, though there were only three present, excluding Johan and himself.

The table was surrounded by a thick amount of fog, which was arising from the countless tea pots and cups that littered the red table-clothed slab before him. There were chairs of all kinds, but the one Judai sat in was a big, red comfy recliner chair while Johan chose to sit on a three legged stool right by his side.

The Mad Hatter and the March Hare sat near the end of the table, both of them singing some nonsense which Judai could relate to the words "un-birthday" and "to you", but nothing more.

The Mad Hatter was strangely exactly as Judai suspected.

He wore a hat, Judai knew he would be, and it reminded him of a top-hat with a bit of Southern influence. The Mad Hatter was wearing a thick black trench coat and a bow tie in the front, and a pair of pants that covered mismatched socks and one boot that was slightly bigger than the other, and colored differently as well. The Hatter's left eye was covered by bandages, and his only visible eye was bright teal. His hair was dark black and seemed to jut from all sides, vanishing under the hat.

The March Hare, Judai had to admit, was different than he had expected.

The March Hare was a human, Judai saw, with two long brown ears that stuck up from his head. He had long brown hair and golden eyes, and was dressed in a tattered top and some ratty pants.

Beside them, asleep face down on the table, was a young man with black dreadlocks and a bandanna who seemed to ignore everything that went on between the Hatter and the March Hare.

When the Hatter and the Hare finally noticed that Judai and Johan were there, they came running at them and waving their hands, shouting "No room, no room!"

"But there's plenty of room!" Judai argued, pointing to the chairs.

"Aye," said the Mad Hatter with an Austrailian accent. "But it is very rude to sit down without being invited, don't you know?"

The Dormouse, which Judai realized the sleeping man was, lifted his head up groggily. "Very, very, very, very rude, indeed," he muttered in a sleepy tone before collapsing face-first onto the table again.

The Hare turned and sighed.

"Well, Kenzan's gone asleep again, Jim," he jerked his thumb to the sleeping Dormouse.

"Eh, let him sleep, Fubuki," Jim said, turning his attention back to Johan and Judai. His eyes settled on Johan. "Why, if it ain't the little Johan Andersen himself! You came all this way to come and have tea with us?"

Johan smiled. "That I did, Jim." He flung his arm around Judai's shoulders. "And this is Judai!"

Jim's visible eye widened, and for a moment, Judai thought Jim was going to ask if he was "The Judai" as everyone seemed to keep on calling him. But to his surprise, Jim just smiled and pushed a tea cup towards the brunette.

"Any friend of Johan's is a friend of ours!" he said.

Judai smiled and picked up the cup of tea that he had been handed. He chose not to drink any of it, but saw Johan eagerly drinking his. The brunette was just about to, when Jim grabbed his wrist.

"Clean cup!" he shouted. "Move down!"

Before Judai could argue, everyone got up and moved down one seat, so that Johan was now in the recliner chair beside Judai, and Judai was on a little rocking hair with a bad leg.

"So," Jim said, propping his elbow onto the table, into a cup of tea. "How did-" He stopped and looked at the cup on his elbow, and tore it off, sending the cup flying to the ground and shattering. Judai lifted his feet to avoid being burned by the liquid. Jim turned and smiled as if nothing had just happened. "How did you get here?"

Judai blinked. "I fell down a rabbit hole," he answered.

"Tch, rabbits!" Fubuki spat with a bitter shiver. "Make me sick just thinking about them!"

Judai turned and blinked. Wasn't Fubuki supposed to be a rabbit? He turned to Johan, and noticed that the bluenette was making motions that told Judai not to say anything about Fubuki. It was then that Judai remembered that Fubuki's Wonderland name was the March Hare, and was therefore not a rabbit, but rather, a hare.

"Oh, I'm sorry if we interrupted your birthday party," Judai said.

Johan slapped his forehead and shook his head, and Jim and Fubuki shot Judai a shocked look, eyes bugged out wide. Judai gulped and shrunk down in his seat.

"Birthday?" Fubuki said. "My dear, this is not a birthday party."

"That's right!" Jim said, slapping his cup of tea down hard on the end of the table. "This is an unbirthday party!"

Judai blinked in confusion. "Unbirthday?" he repeated the words and looked around to Johan. Johan just smiled at Judai. "I-I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

"It's simple," Fubuki said, resting his chin in his hands. "Well, thirty days has September- no, uh, let's see. If there are 365 days in a year, then, well I-" he stopped and shook his head and turned to Johan. "He doesn't know what an unbirthday is?"

Johan shrugged. "Guess they don't have them where he's from."

"That's silly!" Jim said, slamming his hand on the table. "Everyone in Wonderland has an unbirthday!"

"Yes," Johan answered. "But Judai's not from Wonderland."

"And that's why-" Jim's visible eye widened, and he turned to Johan with a slightly surprised look. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, blinking innocently, genuine confusion on his face.

Johan turned to the three people at the table besides Judai. "Judai isn't from Wonderland, he's an Oyster," he said, wrapping his arm around the brunette.

Jim's eyes sparkled, and he clapped and whistled. Fubuki silently cheered and then whooped loudly, and Kenzan just murmured congratulations under his breath in his sleep.

"We don't get many Oysters here!" Jim said. "Just one other boy from a while ago."

Judai nodded. He had heard of this boy, and he wondered if he was ever going to get the chance to meet him. Maybe he'd be able to remind the boy of what he had once been.

"Anyway, Johan, what is an unbirthday?" the brunette asked.

"Well," Johan began. "You see-"

Jim leaped before Judai with a big grin. "You see," he shouted a bit louder than Johan could. "You are granted one birthday every year, correct? But there are 364 unbirthdays!"

Judai blinked. "Is it your unbirthday today, Johan?" he asked.

"It is," Johan nodded with a grin.

"Small world!"Jim said, slamming his fist on the table for the twentieth time. "It's my unbirthday as well!"

"As is it mine!" Fubuki grinned, rabbit ears twitching.

"An' mine," Kenzan murmured.

Judai turned to all of them. "Then it's my unbirthday as well then," he said.

"It is?" Jim shouted, clapping his hands together. "What a tiny, tiny world we live in! Oh, we need to celebrate this four way unbirthday, now won't we Fubuki?" He clapped harder and louder. "TEA!"

Fubuki leaped up and down. "Tea, tea, tea!" he shouted.

Judai blinked innocently and shook his head. _These people are nuts_, he thought to himself. He couldn't help but laugh as they all started conversing with one another and speaking about their unbirthdays.

Jim suddenly turned around to Judai with a big grin.

"Something seems to be troubling you, my little Oyster friend," he said with an innocent blink.

Judai shook his head. "N-nothing really," he answered honestly, rubbing the back of his head. "I-I just am wondering how I am going to get home, you see, when I have seen all of Wonderland."

Jim noticed right off that hearing Judai say that seemed to make Johan depressed.

The Mad Hatter couldn't help but frown at the sight of the bluenette getting depressed, and he had a strange feeling why. He turned to Judai and noticed that the brunette hadn't noticed.

Fubuki also noticed that Johan was getting upset, so he tried to change the subject. "I have an idea!" the March Hare yelled, leaping up "Let's change the subject!"

Kenzan murmured a "yes" to that statement, and seemed to fall back asleep.

Jim turned to Judai with a big smile on his lips. "Judai, why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked with pure innocence.

Judai stared at him with confusion written across his face. "What? A riddle?" he asked. He heaved a sigh. "All right then. Hmmm, let me see... Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Jim took a large sip from his tea while Judai spoke, but then made a slightly confused face, put the tea down, and turned to the brunette with a strange face.

"Pardon?" he asked.

Judai turned to the Mad Hatter and shrugged slightly. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Jim's visible teal eye widened in horror, and he scooted back in his chair, alarmed. "Why is a what like a _what_?" he shouted, digging his nails into the sides of his chair.

Fubuki flew and grabbed onto him, jumping behind the Hatter and staring at Judai as if he were a rabid animal, teeth chattering away as if it were December.

"Careful!" he shouted to Jim. "He's stark ravin' mad!"

Judai scoffed, slightly offended, but Johan just burst out laughing, pounding his fist on the table. The brunette cast him a glare, but then started laughing slightly. Jim and Fubuki soon joined in as soon as they finished with their little "episode".

Jim took his seat next to Judai. "Anyway, my dear friend, you were saying?"

Judai blinked. "Well, um, I don't think there's enough time for me to explain everything," he answered.

Jim scoffed and waved his hand. "Pshaw! There's always enough Time here! Time won't move here. He doesn't do a thing I ask anymore," he said, waving his hand to an unmoving clock. "It's always 7 here. Always tea time."

"I wish it was dinner time!" Fubuki snapped, slurping his tea loudly.

Just as they were speaking, Shou came flying by, shouting that he was late and that the Queen was going to have his head for this. Judai turned with a surprised face at seeing the one responsible for leading him to Wonderland.

"I'm so late!" Shou shouted, fixing his glasses and looking at his clock.

Jim reached out and snatched the clock away from the rabbit with bunny ears and peered down at it. "Well, no wonder you're late!" he shouted, giving the clock a firm shake. "Why this clock is two days slow!"

Shou looked alarmed. "Two days slow!" he shouted.

"Not to worry!" Jim said with a big grin. "I'll get it fixed for ya, mate!"

Jim slapped the watch down on the table and snapped the back off it and started ripping the gears and springs out of it. Johan shook his head and slapped his forehead, and Shou started on in horror. Judai just watched as the Hatter and the Hare ripped apart the watch. Jim 'hmm'ed to himself and turned.

"Needs butter!" he shouted, turning to everyone else. "BUTTER!"

"BUTTER!" Fubuki shouted, tossing the jar of butter to Jim.

"Butter?" Shou squealed. "Oh no! It'll get crumbs all in my poor watch!" He made a run for the Mad Hatter, but Jim just stuck his foot out and kicked the White Rabbit back.

He scoffed. "This is the best butter! What are you talkin' about?" he shook his head with a giggle. "Tea! I wouldn't have thought of tea if I hadn't seen my cup before me. Tea!" He poured some into the watch.

"Sugar?" Fubuki asked, pushing it towards him.

"Yes, thank you!" Jim took the sugar and dumped it into the watch.

Fubuki kicked up a thing of mustard and handed it to Jim. "Mustard?" he asked, rolling his head back and yawning as if bored. Jim took the mustard with a big grin.

"Oh, yes, mustard, I-" he stopped. "Mustard? Don't let's be silly!" Jim tossed the mustard over his shoulder, and would have hit Judai if Johan hadn't grabbed him and yanked him back. "Lemon, now that's a different story entirely!"

Jim slammed the watch shut and stepped back.

"That should do her," he said.

The watch started ringing and leaping around, spewing gears and bits of food all around. The five people standing around the table, excluding Kenzan, who was fast asleep, stared in horror.

"Look at that!" Jim shouted.

"It's gone insane!" Fubuki squealed.

"Oh my God!" Judai and Johan both seemed to shout at the same time.

The watch leaped around the table, and Fubuki continued to scream "mad watch" at the top of his lungs while Jim shouted "get it, get it" over and over again. Johan grabbed Judai and pulled him away from the table while Shou stared in horror at what they had done to his dear precious watch.

"There's only one way to stop this watch!" Fubuki yelled.

He grabbed a huge mallet from underneath the table and smashed it hard down on the watch several times, sending the brass and gears into the air and letting them crumple into an unmoving pile before Jim.

Jim stared at the watch with his finger on his chin, mouth agape. He turned and smiled to Shou and pushed the watch back over to him like nothing happened.

"Two days slow. That's what's wrong," he said.

Shou took his watch into his hands and stared at it in shock. "Ohh, my poor little watch!" he said with a sniffle. He turned and fled before the two insane Wonderlandians could do any more damage to it, shouting that he was totally late.

Judai turned to Johan, who nodded and took Judai's hand.

He led Judai to follow after the White Rabbit, who just seemed to vanish into the forests. Before they fully went into the now dark forests, they turned back and noticed that Jim and Fubuki had gone back to drinking their tea, not even noticing that the two had vanished. Judai turned to Johan with a smile.

"That was probably the weirdest tea party I have ever been to in all my life," he said.

Johan chuckled and took Judai's hand in his own, leading him towards the darkness of the forests, hoping that no matter what happened, he and Judai wouldn't be separated again.

* * *

Me: Ha! Go, Jim! He makes for an awesome Mad Hatter, but not so much as Bakura does! Yami Bakura is the ultimate Mad Hatter. However, in Tim Burton's film, Johnny Depp is the world's best Mad Hatter ever!

Lucy: Anyway, what adventure will our heroes embark on next?

Me: Hint, to find out what happens, read chapter two and note the poem that Johan was reciting before he and Judai entered the Pool of Tears. That should give an idea of what is to come.

Lucy: Please review, guys! We wants to gets lots and lots of reviews for this before we update again!


	9. Jabberwocky

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: The next chapter is up and running, guys!

Lucy: Johan and Judai have now headed into the forests, and they are about to meet someone, or rather, something, that might just put them both in horrible danger!

Me: Will Johan be able to protect Judai?

Lucy: Read on!

_**Chapter Nine: Jabberwocky**_

When they got further into the forest, Judai noticed that Johan seemed almost horrifed by something. He kept on tensing every time there was a slight noise other than their breathing, and Johan had ordered Judai not to speak a short while ago. Judai had asked why, but Johan told him not to utter a sound and to keep his breathing shallow and watch where he stepped.

Judai clenched Johan's hand tightly as they wandered through the thick forests on the path of the White Rabbit. They were careful not to step on any sticks.

Johan stopped abruptly, and Judai slammed into his back with a small grunt.

"Johan?" the brunette whispered.

Johan glanced around and tensed, his hand gripping Judai's as hard as he could. Judai sensed the fear the bluenette was feeling, and he knew that something was wrong.

"Joha-"

_ROOOAAAR!_

Judai gasped and fell silent, clenching onto Johan as tightly as he could. Johan tensed worse than before and grabbed onto Judai's hand, pulling him as close as he could manage.

Both fell silent as the roar seemed to silence everything, and it was deathly quiet.

You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Judai was shivering, and he felt Johan hold his hands reassuringly. The bluenette leaned and down brushed his lips near Judai's ear.

"You might want to find a tree you can climb, Judai," he murmured softly.

Judai looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

Johan turned and clenched Judai's shoulders tightly, peering into amber brown eyes. "Remember the poem I said when you came here? Yeah, this is it," he said with a swift nod.

Johan pushed Judai away slightly, in the direction of a tree to climb up and hide in the leaves. Judai stopped and gripped onto Johan's arm as tightly as possible.

"What is it?" he murmured.

Johan peered down at him. "It's a Jabberwock." Judai blinked in confusion, and Johan moved him towards the trees again. "Judai, don't ask questions, just please, go!"

"What about you?" Judai whispered.

"Nevermind me!" Johan shook his head. "Judai, I'll be all right! Just climb a tree and stay there. I'll lead it away, and as soon as I am out of sight, run straight forward as fast as you can until you get out of here."

Johan pushed Judai towards the trees again, but Judai refused to leave Johan's side.

"Johan, I am not leaving you!" he shouted.

Johan groaned and grabbed Judai's shoulders, peering into his eyes. The brunette could see the worry that flashed through the boy's bright emerald orbs.

"Look, Judai, if you don't-"

A loud grunt/roar broke Johan's sentence. Both Johan and Judai fell silent as they realized that the noise was close. They looked around, and heard footsteps slowly approaching them from the sides.

The footsteps seemed to stop, and the two boys refused to move.

They slowly turned around and faced the other direction, neither of them uttering a word.

Towering before them was a monster that Judai imagined only came from nightmares. It was a dragon-like creature with huge jaws and fangs, narrow crimson eyes, strange tentacle-shaped whiskers sticking from where its nose was, flaring nostrils, large claws, a long slender body with a broad chest, large bat-like wings, and a long tail that trailed on the ground behind it. Its face was a dark purple, its neck a similar color, but then the purple seemed to darken on the rest of its body and turn a dark navy, almost black.

Flame-scented breath eked from its mouth, where a thick red tongue rested. Its chest heaved up and down, as if it were getting ready to breathe fire on the two boys.

Claws dug into the ground, and Judai noticed that they were a nasty yellow, jagged and sharp, just right for tearing through flesh and bone with one clear sweep.

"Run."

That was all Johan had to say for the two to spring into action.

Johan ran to the left, Judai ran to the right. Both of them went as fast as their legs would carry them, in hopes that the Jabberwock wouldn't be able to catch them both if they separated.

The Jabberwock roared, sending tremors through the ground that almost knocked the two boys off balance, and then chose his target and went running at top speed.

Johan stopped when he didn't feel the vibrations from the Jabberwock's massive weight behind him.

He dared to turn around and risk getting devoured by the beast, to find that the Jabberwock was not following him at all. Johan stared on in horror at what he saw.

The Jabberwock had chosen to chase after Judai.

"_No-!_" the bluenette shouted as loud as his body would produce his voice. "_Judai-!_"

* * *

The bluenette hurried as fast as he could after the massive beast and the brunette whom he had vowed to protect. But no matter how fast he moved, he couldn't seem to be fast enough.

Judai ran, feeling the Jabberwock right behind him. If he hesitated for even a moment, the monster would catch up to him and that would be the end of him.

Game over.

End of story.

There was no way in Hell that Judai was going to die this way, especially not to the hands- well, the claws, actually- of a monster like this. There was just no way.

It was gaining on him. It was coming right after him, he could feel its fire-hot breath slamming against the back of his throat, sending a horrible pain through his flesh. He had to get away. Judai could feel the tremors shaking the ground, and he knew that it was coming right after him, and if he stumbled for even a second, the Jabberwock would end his life.

Unfortunately, Judai was sent sprawling to the ground when his ankle caught on a tree root.

And that was the time that the Jabberwock chose to swing its massive claws and try to attack Judai, seeking to cut the boy in half in one swift slash across the waist.

The claws hooked into Judai's upper right arm as he fell. It wasn't a deep enough cut to severe the boy's arm, but it was enough to cause three huge gashes to appear.

Judai collapsed into the mud when he fell, and immediately rose to his feet.

The Jabberwock had stumbled when it took its swing, giving Judai some time to pick up some speed. Hand gripping his wounded upper arm, the brunette rushed away while the Jabberwock took a split second to recover before it headed after the boy again.

Judai picked up speed, his heart thumping in his rib cage to the point where he thought it was going to burst, his hand gripping his arm, his breaths coming in ragged, fearful pants.

His foot caught on another root, and he was sent to the ground yet again.

He whirled around onto his back and came face to face with the Jabberwock, who reached out with its massive jaws and seeked to clamp them around the boy's body.

Unfortunately for the Jabberwock, and fortunately for Judai, its shoulders got stuck in two large trees that Judai had managed to slip through, and its jaws was just inches away from Judai's body, just barely able to reach him if it stretched hard enough, or if Judai moved even slightly towards it snapping, angry jaws and flaming crimson eyes.

"Judai-!" Johan hollered as he came running from the left.

He saw the Jabberwock stuck in between the trees, and he saw Judai laying on the ground. Johan reached into his holster, which he kept on the side of his leg, and drew out a knife. The knife was long and made of silver, with strange rune-like designs on the blade, the handle made out of obsidian(1).

Johan leaped down and knelt beside Judai, merely inches from the Jabberwock's snapping jaws.

The bluenette looked over and swung his hand forward, catching the knife and burying it deep into the Jabberwock's left eye, blood streaming from the eye socket. The Jabberwock gave a horrid shriek of agony and threw its head back, its eye ripping from its eyes socket with a gut-wrenching snap(2).

Johan tore the massive eye from his knife, put it back in the holster, grabbed Judai's arm, and helped him to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Johan shouted.

"Y-yeah," Judai lied, not wanting to tell Johan about his wounded arm.

Johan grabbed his wrist while the Jabberwock roared in pain over its wounded eye. "Come on!" Johan shouted, dragging Judai as far away from the Jabberwock as he could.

* * *

When they were far enough away, Johan turned and grabbed onto Judai's shoulders, peering into the boy's amber eyes. Judai noticed right off that Johan seemed worried.

"Judai," Johan breathed. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Johan," Judai lied, gritting his teeth slightly as the pain in his wound burned. "I-I'm fine."

Truth be told, Johan hadn't noticed the wound. Judai's sleeve was covered with so much muck and dirt that it was impossible to see any blood that was probably oozing from the wound. Judai applied pressure to it with his hand, so there was no chance of him bleeding to death once the blood stopped gushing and clotted.

Johan again took Judai's hand in his own. "Then let us be on our way before the Jabberwock comes back," he said.

Judai nodded and followed Johan, wincing as the pain in his arm seemed to intensify, weaken, and repeat every few minutes, until eventually, the brunette just decided to ignore it.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Judai has been wounded, but he's not telling Johan 'bout it! (1) Remember this knife! In the sequel, "_Wonderland Insanity's Judai_", this is Judai's main weapon. Johan's knife. (2) Remember what Johan has done to the Jabberwock. This plays a major role in the next few chapters, and a higher one in the sequel.

Lucy: Is it a serious injury, or is it something that Judai can just shake off and forget about?

Me: If you want to find out what the wound is or if it's just a simple flesh wound and nothing at all to worry about, then please read on when we update the next chapter!

Lucy: Please review, and we shall update!


	10. The Jabberwock's Wound

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: Okay! Welcome everyone to chapter ten of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: Judai has been wounded by the Jabberwock, but he won't tell Johan about it, so there will probably be an issue if it gets infected, or it could be nothing to worry about!

Me: What will become of our heroes now?

Lucy: Read on!

_**Chapter Ten: The Jabberwock's Wound**_

After about an hour, the pain in Judai's wound was getting unbearable. He tightened his hold on his upper arm and whimpered behind grit teeth, as to keep Johan from hearing it.

He drew his muddy sleeve up and paused a moment to see his Oyster marking.

Thin trails of crimson blood streaked down his flesh, and Judai couldn't help but wince at the sight of it. He drew the sleeve up even higher to where the wound was.

The sight disgusted him.

There was no way that it _wasn't_ infected.

The three gashes themselves were a horribly dark purple color, and the skin around them was a crimson red, puffy and slightly swollen. It hurt if Judai even ghosted his fingers over it. It was warm to the touch, and if Judai poked at the gashes, some blood would come from them and land on the tip of his finger.

_I-it wasn't this bad before_, Judai weakly noted.

He looked up to Johan, who he could hear several feet in front of him and gasped softly.

Johan was blurred, a mass of blue and white and black without a shape. Everything else was blurry as well, and the brunette felt like he was going to collapse any moment.

"J-Jo..." the brunette was too weak to say anything else.

His knees trembled beneath him, and before he knew it, he went sprawling face-first onto the dirt pathway.

Johan heard the thud behind him, and whirled around. His eyes widened when he saw Judai laying unconscious on the ground, face-first in the muddy paths that twisted and turned around Wonderland.

"Judai!" the bluenetted shouted.

He raced forward and dropped to his knees at the brunette's side. He shakingly grabbed the brunette's shoulders and rolled him over so that he was on his back.

Judai looked terrible, that was all Johan could think.

He was pale, his skin light, as if he were covered with a fine layer of ash. He had dark lines under his eyes, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in ages. His lips were trembling weakly, and he looked as if he were on death's door. Johan reached forward and brushed his fingers against the eleven year old's cheek.

"Judai..." he whispered in horror.

He didn't know what had happened. Last thing he knew, Judai had been just fine. He had been smiling, laughing, having a great time traveling around Wonderland.

And as soon as they finished running from the Jabberwock, he-

Johan's eyes widened.

_The Jabberwock!_

Johan knew better than anyone that the Jabberwock possessed a poison within its claws, within its fangs, within its blood, that could kill anyone, Oyster of Wonderlandian, if they took in enough of it.

The bluenette insantly set out on a search for any wounds that the brunette might have.

He knew what to look for. He had seen people before who came back from encounters with the Jabberwock with their wounds. The wounds were horrible, and Johan knew what to look for.

He ran his hands over Judai's arms and legs, trying to feel for scratches or anything that the brunette might have that would lead him to believe there was a wound.

When he reached Judai's upper arm, he felt a sticky liquid. Johan tore his hand away and rolled up Judai's dirty sleeve, preparing to see the wound that had caused the brunette to collapse in such a horrible way.

When Johan saw it, it was worse than he thought.

The wound was definitely infected, and it looked horrible, to say the least.

It was oozing blood, and the wounds themselves were almost black, they were so infected. There were three of them, long scratches across the boy's flesh, deep within.

"Oh, Judai," Johan whispered softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The bluenette didn't know what to do. He had never seen a wound from the Jabberwock this bad before. And even when they were small wounds, he wasn't sure on how to cure them of the life-threatening poison that gushed through it.

A horrible realization struck Johan in that instant.

_Judai's going to die, and there is nothing I can do to save him!_

* * *

Me: No! Judai's dying from the poison from the Jabberwock's wound, and there is virtually nothing that Johan can do to save his life! Waaah! Johan, what are you going to do now?

Lucy: Will Judai survive this or will he die in Wonderland in Johan's arms?

Me: As romantic as that seems, I hope that's not the case, because Johan will be heart-broken if Judai dies like that! Let us pray that he manages to survive this!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update!


	11. Cheshire, Cheshire

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: The next chapter is up and running, guys!

Lucy: Johan has discovered that Judai is dying by the Jabberwock's poison, which has infected the wound he received from the Jabberwock when they ran into it!

Me: Will Judai survive, or will he die in Johan's arms? Though that is romantic, I am certain that Johan would be heartbroken if his little brunette, whom he has a secret crush on, dies right there!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!

_**Chapter Eleven: Cheshire, Cheshire**_

Johan held Judai in his arms for what seemed like hours. He was aware that Judai's temperature was rising constantly, and he was aware that he should try something to save the brunette.

But what could he do?

He didn't know how to cure a Jabberwock's poison.

He was going to lose Judai, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Johan choked back a sob and cradled Judai as close as he could get him, resting the brunette's chin on his shoulder, Judai's lips inches from his ear. He just cradled the brunette with everything he had, hoping that somehow, someway, someone would come and save Judai.

"My, my," a familiar voice chimed in.

Johan perked up and cast a glare into the direction of a low branch. "Cheshire Cat!" he shouted.

Ruby appeared on one of the low branches in a mist of purple fog, her ruby-colored eyes wild with excitement. She purred and craned her neck so that she could see the brunette laying in Johan's arms.

"It would seem that he crossed an encounter with something with vicious claws," she said.

Johan narrowed his eyes. "What of it?" he asked.

Ruby craned her neck so that she could get a better look at the wound on Judai's arm. "What exactly did that to his arm?" she said, pointing the red ball on her tail towards Judai's arm.

"The Jabberwock," Johan answered swiftly.

Ruby's eyes widened slightly. "The Jabberwock?" she asked. Her body vanished into a purple vapor, and arrived next to the bluenette and the brunette, the Cheshire grin still on her face. "You better let me have a look."

Johan turned to her. "What are you doing?" he asked, clenching Judai closer.

Ruby rolled onto her back in mid air. "A wound by the Jabberwock needs to be purified as soon as possible, or the poison will devour its host from the inside out," she said, motioning to Judai's wounded arm.

Johan's heart pulsated, and he looked down to the brunette.

"Oh, Judai," he whispered.

Ruby motioned her head at Johan's knife, in the sheath. "Do you have some Jabberwock blood on that blade?" she asked. Johan looked down and felt his blade.

"I-I dunno," he whispered.

"If you take blood from the Jabberwock and purify it, it will become an antidote," Ruby said with an even wider Cheshire Cat smile. Johan's eyes widened, and he tore the knife out of his sheath.

To his great surprise and pleasure, the blade was still covered in blood.

Johan handed the blade to Ruby, who took the blade in her purple paws and sifted the silver slab so that the blood was now smeared all over her front paw.

Closing her wide, ruby-colored eyes, Ruby focused her energy and allowed the Jabberwock's poisonous blood to become purified. It turned from a deep purple to a thick green color, and while it looked like poison, Johan knew that it had been purified.

Ruby smiled and put her paw on Judai's wounded arm. "You may want to hurry," she said, turning to Johan. "By the sound of his weak moaning and the intensity of his fever, I'd say he only has a few minutes left."

Johan cast her a horrified look. "W-what?"

"I say, Andersen," Ruby shook her head slowly. "You were suppose to protect him, and you let something like this happen."

Johan looked down at Judai's injury, then to the boy's pale face. He frowned and leaned down, pressing his lips against the injury. He heard Judai give a weak, ragged moan at the connection, but Johan just gripped Judai's hand tightly.

_Bare with me, Judai. This won't hurt long_, he thought.

The bluenette sunk his teeth down and bit slightly on the injury. He heard Judai's sharp moan of pain, but Johan just gripped his hand tighter and sent him a silent, reassuring mental message.

When he bit down, the purified Jabberwock blood flowed into the wound and mixed with the poisoned blood that filled Judai's veins, and canceled out the venom.

Judai drew in a fierce breath, and his back arched, but Johan noticed right off that his fever started to go down drastically. The bluenette glanced down and noticed that the brunette seemed to get some color back in his face, and though he hadn't awoken, the effects of the anti-venom were working wonders.

The wound even started to turn back to a fairly normal color, though the scratches remained. They were not as noticable as they were a short while ago.

"That should do it," Ruby said, sitting back in mid air beside Johan. "Works every time."

Johan turned to the Cheshire Cat with a grateful smile. "How do I ever thank you for this, Cheshire Cat?" he asked. Ruby gave him a wide grin, wider than usual.

"Just call me Ruby, Andersen dear," she said.

Johan nodded, and turned his attention to the slowly awakening brunette in his arms. Ruby just laid mid air and smiled at the two boys. She chuckled to herself as she noticed the smile on Johan's lips.

_I haven't seen that look since he came here all those years ago_, she thought with a laugh.

She remembered when she had first met Johan, back when he had first come to Wonderland. He was almost as curious as Judai was, but there was something about him that Ruby would never forget.

The Oyster's mark underneath his eye.

Ruby looked at Johan, still holding Judai, and stretched with a yawn. Her eyes traced over his flawless face, and she curled up so that she could get in a small cat nap before Judai awoke.

_He looks better without it anyway_, she thought before drifting off to sleep for a few minutes.

* * *

Me: Yes! Ruby, you are a genius and a savior! Thank God Judai has survived! Johan would have been heartbroken if Judai had died, especially if he had died in Johan's arms.

Lucy: Well, now that Judai is all right, what will Johan do? Where will they go?

Me: Read on if you would like to find out what will happen to our heroes now that Judai has survived?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	12. The Croquet Game

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: Chapter twelve of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: Ruby has arrived and rescued Judai from the Jabberwock's poison, and I believe that we have all figured out that Johan is the former Oyster who came into Wonderland!

Me: But will Johan ever remember it? And will he confess his love to Judai?

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter, guys!

_**Chapter Twelve: The Croquet Game**_

After a while, Judai's eyelids fluttered open.

He was embarrassed to find himself laying in Johan's arms, and his embarrassment was expressed by his crimson face when Johan shouted his name and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Judai," Johan whispered, tightening his hold on the boy. "I was so afraid I would lose you."

Judai blushed deeper and wrapped his arms around Johan's, holding him as close as he could. He breathed the guide's name and just clutched him in a warm and reassuring embrace. Moments of silence passed by, and it seemed as though the whole world was holding its breath and waiting for them.

The loving moment was ruined when Ruby started giggling like a fangirl, rolling on her back in mid-air and flashing the two boys a wickedly wide, toothy grin.

Johan turned and glared at her. "You mind calming down a little, Cheshire Cat? You killed the mood," he scolded.

Ruby giggled again. "Oh, please. Killing the mood is nothing," she said, thumping her tail on the ground, where she was now laying before the both of them.

Johan rolled his eyes and gently sat Judai up. Judai wobbled a little in his seated position, but managed to stay up long enough to let Johan know that he was going to be all right.

"Anyway, Judai," Ruby said with a thump of the tail. "Let me see your wound. We wouldn't want it to get infected again."

Judai hesitantly stuck his arm forward and let Ruby examine it. She ran her claw up and down it, noticing that the red color started to almost immediately die down.

Ruby gave him a smile. "Nothing to worry about," she said.

"Oh, thank goodness," Johan breathed, running a hand through his mess of aqua hair.

Judai turned to Johan and gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks for taking care of me, Johan. I'm all right now," he said. Johan blushed and said that it was no trouble, leaning down and taking Judai's hand in his own.

Ruby cleared her throat and caught their attention.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but we need to go somewhere," she told the two of them.

Johan and Judai looked at her with a confused look. "Huh?" Johan asked. Ruby gave him a grin and pointed her tail in the opposite direction of where they were sitting.

"We're going to visit the Queen of Hearts."

* * *

Johan carefully led Judai through the winding maze of rose bushes that belonged to the Queen of Hearts. They were all bright red, surrounding her giant red and white castle almost from sight of those who wandered around the gardens.

Judai gripped Johan's hand tightly whenever he was afraid of something.

Johan would smile and reassure him that it was going to be all right, and Judai would instantly calm down when he said it. He snuggled up close to Johan and winced, his wound still hurting him just a bit.

When they got deeper in, they found themselves in a huge field before the castle courtyard.

Several Cards were surrounding the area, setting up what looked like croquet. Judai and Johan exchanged looks, and moved forward to watch the game progress.

"Hold it!"

Judai tensed with Johan and twirled around, coming face to face with a young woman who seemed to have appeared out of the thin air of the castle area.

Her hair was long and brown-red, surrounding the edges of her regally shaped, young face. Her eyes were a pale striking blue, rimmed with what looked like silver. Her lips were plump and bright primrose colored. Her cheeks were colored with pale pink blush, adding color to her face. Her eyes were rimmed with eyeliner; black under the right eye, red under the left.

She wore a strapless white dress that exposed the top of her breasts, but not too much. She wore long red gloves with a harlequin, sort of checkered pattern that reminded Judai of a playing Card. The dress was long and slightly fluffy, and she looked really regal and attractive. Her feet were covered by the hem of the long red and black and white dress. On her head was a lopsided, sharp golden crown. The crown was littered with jewels of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"The Queen of Hearts(1)!" one of the Cards shouted.

Judai swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. The Queen of Hearts cast a blue-silver eye over him and clenched her lips into a tight line, saying nothing for a few minutes.

She admired the Oyster marking on his arm in silence, while the Cards standing behind her murmured about it. Johan clenched Judai tightly in his arms and said nothing, but Judai could tell by his actions that he seemed nervous.

Finally, the Queen turned and looked to Judai with a semi-serious look.

"Do you play croquet?"

Judai blinked innocently at the question. "P-pardon?" he asked. The Queen turned and made sure that her eyes were locked with the eleven-year-old's brown orbs.

"Do. You. Play. Croquet?" she asked again, slower.

Judai nodded slowly and made sure that his head was held up high, his eyes locked with hers, his back straight, his knees and feet together, and his hands behind his back. "Y-yes, Your Majesty," he said.

"Speak proudly, Oyster!" the Queen of Hearts barked.

Judai straightened even more. "Yes, Your Majesty!" he nearly shouted to match the tone she had used with him. The Queen smiled and clapped her hands together, long nails clicking together as they touched.

"Wonderful!" she said. "Then let the game begin."

Judai nodded slightly, but Johan grabbed his arm. He had known the Queen of a long time, Judai was in trouble. The Queen did not like to lose any game that she played with people.

"Judai, no!" he whispered, trying to yank the brunette away.

Before Judai could ask Johan what was wrong, the Queen pushed the brunette out of Johan's grip and wagged her long acrylic crimson nail in the bluenette's shocked face.

Her look was stern. "Listen, Andersen!" she warned, wagging her finger once more. "If he doesn't play croquet with me, then you lose your head, understand?"

Johan gulped, and the Queen tore her face and nail away from his.

"I'm still a bit upset about what you did to my precious Jabberwock, you know?" she said, her silver-rimmed blue eyes flashing. Johan felt as if those eyes were staring right through him and into the very depths of his soul.

Once she saw that Johan wasn't going to argue, the Queen took Judai by the arm, locked his with hers, and walked towards the croquet field. The brunette stole one last desperate look at Johan, who reached out for him, but was stopped by the crossing of two spears from the Cards that surrounded him.

* * *

Judai watched as the Queen grabbed what looked like a flamingo. Upon looking at it more closely, Judai realized that it was indeed a flamingo with bright green feathers that she was holding.

When the Queen saw that Judai wasn't doing as she was, she whistled and demanded that he be brought a croquet mallet as well. She also added the threat: "Or it's off with your head!" to make sure that they did it.

Moments later, Judai was handed a live pink flamingo to use for a croquet mallet.

Judai was a little worried about using it, but after seeing the Queen crack the flamingo's head against the ball; which was a little hedgehog; he felt like it would be all right.

The game progressed rather slow, in Judai's opinion.

The Queen of Hearts was winning by a long shot because everyone was cheating and helping her win; knocking Judai's ball, the hedgehog, out of the way, moving the targets so that the Queen of Heart's ball went through, stuff like that. It was enough to piss Judai off, but he didn't say anything about it.

Halfway through the game, the Queen turned to Johan.

Judai turned and spotted the bluenette, who seemed to be glaring a death glare at the Queen of Hearts.

The Queens painted lips twitched at the ends, and she walked over to Johan, hips swaying. She reached out and ran her finger under his chin, tilting his head so that his eyes locked with her blue-silver ones.

"You made that face last time," she murmured, running her tongue over her lips.

Johan frowned at her words, like he was totally confused for the first time ever. "What last time? I never came to watch one of your croquet games this close before."

The Queen smiled as if she had a little secret that she wasn't going to share. "You don't remember, do you?" she asked, her tone a litle more interested.

Johan growled in his throat. "Remember what?"

"Nothing, boy, nothing," the Queen shook her head and turned to Judai. "Anyway, my dear, it's time for the trial to begin. I'd advise you to go and say farewell to the Dutchess. She did speak fondly of you."

Judai gave her a shocked look. "Say good bye? Why?"

The Queen waved her hand. "She's going to lose her head! What else?"

Judai's eyes widened in horror. "W-what?" he shouted, reaching out to the Queen, who stepped slightly back, fixing her hair. "O-on what charges?" He paused and bowed slightly. "Your Majesty?"

The Queen scoffed. "For stealing tarts, of course! Silly boy," she giggled and tapped Judai's nose with her nail. "I think you are going to be my favorite, little one."

With that, she shouted that the trial would begin soon, and walked off. Judai and Johan exchanged nervous glances, and Johan nodded to Judai in approval. Judai silently thanked him and ran off towards the jails, where the Dutchess, Rei Saotome, was held.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Rei is in trouble for supposedly stealing the Queen's tarts! But did she really? (1) She looks almost exactly like Bloody Mary does from my fic "_Mary's Play House_", without the blood, of course.

Lucy: And Johan didn't lose his head! Thank God!

Me: Yeah, the Queen was pretty pissed about what Johan did to her Jabberwock.

Lucy: Please review and we shall update!


	13. The Queen's Favorite

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: Chapter thirteen of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: Judai has met the Queen of Hearts, who is angry at Johan for harming her Jabberwock, but also seems to know something about him that no one else knows.

Me: And the Queen also does not know what Judai's true name is! That is also a very important factor within this chapter, so please remember that she doesn't know his real name, and pay attention! Things will be revealed one by one within this chapter, guys!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Queen's Favorite**_

"You cannot imagine the joy that swells my heart from being able to see you again, you dear thing!" Rei shouted. Judai just smiled and nodded, his arm hooked under Rei's. Rei was leading him around the Queen's gardens, smiling and chattering away about things that had happened during her game to get her in trouble.

Judai had gone off to the jails and requested that the Duchess be set free for a moment to speak.

The guard was uneasy about it, but reluctantly allowed Rei out. Rei almost said Judai's name aloud, but for some reason, stopped herself, tucked her arm affectionately into his, and ran into the gardens.

When Judai found her in the jails, Rei looked weak and tired, as if she hadn't slept in weeks, but that couldn't be. Judai had just seen her a short while ago.

But when she saw him, Rei just smiled and seemed to regain her glowing appearance. She seemed less tired and more apt to follow him. She was a lot happier than she had been, Judai noticed.

The sun was starting to go down a little, Judai noticed, so it must have been almost nightfall. In a few hours, the moon would be out, and it would be evening.

Judai found himself wondering what his family was doing. He wondered if they were scared of what had become of him. He wondered if they even noticed that he was gone. Judai was also wondering about if Johan was all right. He hadn't seen him since he had gone off to find Rei. When he returned to the croquet field, Johan and the guards had vanished.

"You are thinking of something, child?" Rei asked.

Judai yelped, having forgotten that Rei was still clinging to his arm. He laghed nervously and apologized for not listening, but Rei merely waved it off with a grin.

"You think, and you forget to talk, dear," she said. "I can't say what the moral of that is, but I shall remember it."

Judai blinked innocently. There was a moral to what he had just said? To the actions he had done? "Maybe there isn't a moral?" he asked, turning to face Rei.

Rei laughed and waved her hand. "Oh, no, silly dear," she giggled and patted his back very hard. "There is a moral to everything. Every action and every word has a moral. You ought to know that if you decide to stay in Wonderland, even for a short time."

Judai gave a small laugh and looked away. His heart was hurting, and he didn't know why. Rei gave him a small glance, a tiny reassuring smile, like that of a mother.

Rei dug her chin into Judai's shoulder and blinked her brown eyes up at him. "Something is worrying you, child," she said with the wisdom of a grandmother. "What is it?"

"I am-" Judai gulped and shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to say it. It felt so strange. But after seeing Rei's smile again, he decided that he could indeed finish what he had been saying to her. Judai swallowed and tried again "-afraid for Johan's life. I-I don't know why, but I feel that the Queen is going to-"

"Is going to what?"

Judai and Rei both stiffened and turned around at abruptly the same time.

The Queen of Hearts was standing with a Card right next to her. It was the same Card, Judai noticed, that had been beside Johan when they were playing croquet.

Judai wanted to ask the Card what had become of Johan, but somehow, he knew that it would be in bad taste to ask such a question right now. The Queen looked to Judai, then to Rei, and then back to Judai, with a smile. Judai swallowed and tried not to look directly at the face of the Queen of Hearts.

She was very young and incredibly beautiful, but Judai could sense something almost evil about her. Something that made him worried to even be near her.

"So," the Queen breathed softly. "Duchess. Have you enjoyed your stroll?"

Rei clenched Judai's arm tighter. "I have."

The Queen of Hearts nodded with a tiny chuckle. She nodded to the Card standing behind her. "Yes, well, it's time to return to your cell until the trial tomorrow. Say farewell to this young man," she said.

Rei turned to Judai and yanked him down, whispering something into his ear.

It was hard for Judai to understand all of what she said, but he could make out the sentence "Do not tell her your real name" and the part of the phrase "terrible danger".

When she finished whispering, the Card guard came and took her by the arm and dragged her away. The Queen swished over towards Judai and smiled at him. She was about the same height as he was, but the crown on her head gave her a few more inches above him. Something about her eyes made his blood run cold.

"You must be freezing, my dear," the Queen said. "And those clothes must be uncomfortable."

Judai wanted to say that he wasn't cold, but after looking down and seeing that his clothes were pretty much destroyed, he realized that he could use a new pair of clothes, at least for now.

"A-a little," he whispered.

The Queen giggled and held his hand. "So cute," she said. "What do you call yourself?"

Judai almost gave up his real name, but stopped. "Jud- ah, umm..." he looked away and shuffled his feet. The Queen tilted her head at the strange name he had given.

"Judahumm?" she asked.

"No," Judai shook his head and remembered what Rei had said. Not to give up his real name. "I-it's Duldum(1)."

The Queen raised a fine red-brown eyebrow. "Duldum?" she asked.

Judai nodded slowly and explained a fake story that his mother had named him after a famous poet from the area where he lived. The Queen was interested in knowing more about this "poet", and asked Judai if he would tell her more about him one day. Judai said that he would, and the Queen clapped her hands.

"Wonderful!" she said.

She took Judai by the arm and started to lead him away.

"Come," she said, careful on his arms. "Let's get you a change of clothes, a nice bath, and then you and I can take a walk and I can get to know you better, Duldum."

Judai was a little shakey on the idea, but slowly followed the Queen of Hearts to her castle.

* * *

A bath was exactly what Judai needed. It felt so good to slip into warm water. Judai stayed there for almost a whole hour. The Queen was by his side the whole time, admiring his Oyster marking and commenting on the wound that he had. She asked where he got it, and Judai said that it was from the Jabberwock.

"My precious Jabberwocky?" the Queen asked, outraged. "I'll have to speak to him later. Such a nasty thing to do to our guest."

After his bath, the Queen brought him to a huge wardrobe room. She had a servant fumble around until the servant found some clothes for Judai to fit in to.

The Queen handed them to Judai to try on.

For Judai, it was strange. They were almost like female clothes, but at this point, he would welcome anything he could get. The clothes consisted of a sort of black and red and white laced pair of pants with frayed bottoms, a long top that appeared almost like a dress with almost no sleeves, and it matched the color of the pants as well. Judai wasn't given any shoes, but it worked fine for him.

The wound from the Jabberwock, though healed, was wrapped in a black and red glittery piece of cloth that matched the outfit. Judai noticed that the outfit was sort of spiked and frayed in areas that made it look cool. His Oyster marking was happily displayed, for all the world to see at their leisure.

He rather enjoyed the outfit, though he felt that it was a little strange for him to be walking around in it. The Queen smiled when she saw him wearing the clothes.

"You look adorable, Duldum," she told him.

She stuck her arm out and laced his affectionately around Judai's and led him into the gardens. The sun had long since set, and the moon and stars were high up into the sky.

The roses, Judai noticed, were all red.

No other colors, nothing. Just the same exact red that the rest of the kingdom sported, along with the white and black that made it up. The garden was huge, and so very much like a maze that Judai was amazed the Queen knew her way around it.

Judai spoke up after a moment of silence. "E-excuse me, Your Majesty," he whispered, his voice raw and tired. "But where is Johan? I haven't seen him recently."

The Queen of Hearts stopped and looked at the ground.

She kept her tight grip on Judai's arm, and it was almost as if she were trying to avoid the subject. She sighed after a moment and turned to look into Judai's eyes.

"I guess I can tell you," she said with a dep sigh.

The Queen turned and looked at the sky for a moment, watching as if the moon was someone she truly cared deeply for. Judai almost felt sorry that he had asked where Johan was.

"I do not understand why you traveled with him," the Queen said. "Johan Andersen is one of the rabble of Wonderland. Someone that my world would be much better off without."

Judai frowned.

He hadn't know Johan very long, but he knew that Johan wasn't "rabble", as the Queen was stating. He felt a bit angry that she was refering to Johan in such a way, but managed to stay calm.

"He use to be an Oyster," the Queen said.

Judai's eyes widened. "W-what?" he breathed, his voice soft.

The Queen nodded. "It was about one hundred and fifty years ago. An Oyster came into Wonderland. His marking was under his eye. His name was Johan Andersen. He was about eleven at the time. He was a cute little thing; lovely teal hair and bright, playful green eyes. Almost everyone in Wonderland fell instantly in love with him.

"However, at the time, he came into my kingdom and become my Favorite," the Queen said.

"Favorite?" Judai questioned.

The Queen nodded slowly, lips pursed. "A Favorite is someone that a Queen or King has by their side. Someone that they like a lot, but not in a romantic way. Like a friend way," she explained. "And for a while, Johan was my Favorite."

Judai fell silent.

Johan was an Oyster? One hundred and fifty years ago?

"One day, Johan changed drastically. His Oyster marking vanished, and he could no longer remember anything other than his name. He believed that he had been living in Wonderland since the day of his birth, and vanished from my castle. He believed that I was evil because of the things that I did and the things I enjoy doing, like cutting off people's heads," the Queen continued.

Judai gulped. "I-I see..." he whispered.

He didn't know what was wrong. His heart was pounding violently, and for some reason, he felt his eyes burning. Why was this upsetting him so much? Why did he feel sorry for someone he had just met?

The Queen scoffed and sighed. "Oysters," she muttered. "Never understand them. But you, Duldum, you're different."

Judai sniffled. "Why?" he whispered.

"Oh," the Queen slowly swished towards him. "You are going to be a good Oyster, I can tell. You won't leave me, even when you become a Wonderlandian. Not like Andersen."

The Queen stopped and frowned at the ground. "But why would Andersen protect you, I wonder. It was always Judai that he was talking about protecting. Perhaps he was mistaken," she suggested.

Judai stopped and looked at the ground.

_Johan wants... to protect me? But why me? What have I ever done for him?_ he wondered. He couldn't figure it out. Why would Johan do all of this for him when he didn't know him.

The Queen turned to Judai with a slightly shocked face. "Duldum?" she reached towards him. "Are you all right? You look like you are about to start crying and minute. Are you not feeling well?"

"Y-yeah," Judai murmured. "T-that's it. I am feeling unwell."

"Want me to escort you to your room?" the Queen asked, stepping towards him.

Judai took a slow step back. "N-no," he murmured softly, shaking his head. "I-I'll be all right. Good night, Your Majesty." Judai turned and raced towards the castle as fast as he could, careful not to trip on the clothes that he was wearing.

When he ran, Judai allowed the tears he was holding back to fall.

He stopped by what looked like an animal's pen and curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees and sobbing. No one would notice him there, so he was safe.

_Idiot_, Judai told himself as his tears cascaded down his cheeks. _Why are you crying?_

_Judai looked at the stars in the sky and imagined what Johan's parents must have thought, waking up and finding that their son was gone. Never seeing him again. It must have broken their hearts. Judai sobbed harder and clenched his wounded arm. He remembered how Johan had protected him, how kind he was, how worried he had been when Judai was hurt._

_I know why I am crying like this_, Judai told himself.

He remembered Johan's face, how happy he looked when he saw Judai, and he imagined a young bluenette of about eleven years of age walking around with a green Oyster marking on his cheek.

_I..._

Judai sniffled, and hating to admit it, he knew what had happened. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but he knew that he was crying for Johan for more than the reason that he claimed. And he'd never be able to explain how it had happened so fast, but there was no denying it anymore.

..._have fallen in love with Johan._

Admitting that to himself, Judai sobbed and forced himself to his feet. He turned and ran for the dungeons, where he imagined that Johan might be as well.

He had to see him.

He had to know that Johan was okay.

And, Judai also had to let Johan know how ashamed he was that he hadn't known all of this before. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was his secret love for the bluenette, but he felt like it was all his fault.

* * *

Me: Judai now knows that Johan was the Oyster that came into Wonderland so long ago, and he feels ashamed that Johan can not remember anything! (1) This was the name of Judai's cat in "_Love is Blind_" and in "_The Other Jesse_", remember anyone?

Lucy: Will Johan ever regain his memories of his life before Wonderland? And what will happen if the Queen finds out that Judai isn't really some guy named Duldum and the one in the prophecy?

Me: And what of Rei? What will become of her?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update!


	14. Who Johan Is

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: Chapter fourteen of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: Judai has finally realized that Johan is the Oyster who was once in Wonderland and lost his memory of his human life. And he has also realized that he has fallen in love with Johan!

Me: And we have to hope that the Queen won't know who Judai really is! Because she might kill him if she discovers that he is the Oyster in the prophecy coming to defeat her!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter Fourteen: Who Johan Is**_

When he went into the dungeon, the first thing Judai found was a hat.

It was a black top hat with a bit of Southern influence, and it looked extremely familiar. It was laying on the ground right by the door, as if it had been ripped off the wearer's head and dropped to the ground. Dust had settled on top of it, though the dust wasn't thick. That meant that it had been knocked off recently.

"Jim..." Judai murmured.

He remembered the Mad Hatter all too well. Jim had been incredibly kind to him, and it struck terror in Judai's heart to think that something had happened to him.

The brunette bunched up the dragging part of his top and started running towards the jail cells.

Before he got to them, however, he ran into one of the Card guards. The guard turned to him and nodded once, obviously knowing that Judai was the Queen's Favorite.

"Sir Duldum, how may this lowly guard be of assistance to you?" he asked.

Judai showed him the dusty old black hat that he had carried all the way with him. "I request an immediate audience with the man who owns this hat, Sir," he said.

The Card guard frowned and shuffled his black and white feet. "I'm not sure that's going to be allowed, Sire," he said.

"And why not?" Judai snapped.

"Well, he's mad!" the Card argued, stamping his foot and his spear on the ground. "And it will do you no good if the Queen knows that you, her Favorite, are going about mad people."

Judai locked eyes with the Card. "And it will do _you_ no good if the Queen finds out that you denied her Favorite what he really wanted, now won't it, mister?" he asked sternly.

The Card Guard obviously feared the Queen, since he pointed Judai in the direction of the jail cells where people actually were. Judai thanked him with a smile and rushed down the dirty hallway so that he was far away. No Card guards were in sight; just a few rats and rodents that scurried around looking for food.

* * *

A while later, Judai arrived into the room where someone was.

Sitting in the far corner was Jim, fumbling away with a crumb of dirt on the floor. He was humming the "unbirthday" song to himself. He looked slightly different without his hat on. His clothes were messy and wrinkled, like he had been gripped and yanked and tugged recently. He looked exhausted as well.

Judai reached for the bars. "Hatter," he whispered.

Jim heard his other name being called and slowly glanced up. His eyes widened when he saw Judai, and his lips drew back into a wide smile, one that Judai thought would make him look like the Cheshire Cat.

"My dear boy!" Jim called. "How are you?"

Jim climbed towards the bars, which was as good as he could get, with his legs in chains, Judai noticed. Judai frowned and reached behind himself and brought out something.

"It may be a bit late, but..." Judai smiled and placed Jim's hat back on his head. "Happy Unbirthday."

Jim stared in awe at his hat, like he thought he was never going to see it again. He looked back up and Judai and smiled, reaching down and taking the boy's hand in his own through the bars.

"I don't like this place, Judai," he whispered. "This place is scary."

"I know," Judai nodded. "But I will find a way to get you and Rei and Johan out of here, Jim."

Jim smiled and stroked Judai's head. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asked. Judai frowned and slowly shook his head, remembering what had happened when he had tried to answer this before.

"I don't," he said. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Jim smiled and slowly shook his head. "I have no idea, to be honest with you," he said.

Judai chuckled softly, bid Jim farewell, and then headed down the vacant dungeons to where he thought Johan might be held. He heard Jim singing the "unbirthday song again", and he couldn't help but smile wider.

* * *

When Judai found Johan, the first thing he did was started crying.

It startled Johan, however. Judai had just appeared out of nowhere, decked out in a crimson, white, and black outfit, and had just started crying for absolutely no reason.

Johan crawled over, as best he could with his ankles in chains, and wrapped his arms around Judai through the bars. Judai sniffled and leaned against Johan as best he could, reaching his hands through the bars and lacing them around the Wonderlandian's waist. Johan took one hand and brushed it through Judai's hair.

"It's okay, Judai," he reassured the boy. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

Judai sniffled, but said nothing. He couldn't just tell Johan that he knew what had become of him. He couldn't just tell Johan that he knew he had a family when Johan didn't even remember it himself.

"Judai," Johan whispered. "What's wrong?"

Judai shook his head and refused to speak for the longest time. Johan just frowned and made sure that he was comforting Judai to the bed of his ability. He rubbed his back, whispered calming towards, etc.

After a moment, Johan saw that nothing was working.

Judai was still upset. Johan sighed and held Judai close, laying his head against the boy's shoulder. "Judai," he whispered. "You poor thing, why are you crying so much?"

Judai sniffled and glanced up at Johan. "I-" he choked and shook his head. "I-I know what... happened to you."

Johan frowned in confusion. He sensed something strange in Judai's words. "Judai," he whispered, running his fingers under the boy's chin and making him look into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Judai shook his head. "I can't tell you."

Johan frowned and wrapped his arms even tighter around Judai. He wasn't quite sure what to say anymore. Judai was before him, crying, and he had no idea what the true reason behind it was. Judai was too choked up to speak.

* * *

A few hours later, Judai had finished crying, and Johan had managed to calm him down.

The Queen of Hearts had arrived to take Judai back to the castle for a good night's sleep before the trial tomorrow. Judai bid Johan good night, giving him a smile, and Johan said good night to Judai, calling him Duldum, by the name he had chosen.

The Queen then took Judai back to the castle.

That night, neither Oyster nor trapped Wonderlandian knew that they would share a dream that would prove to Johan once and for all that he was not an original member of Wonderland.

* * *

Me: Okay! Johan knows that Judai is feeling bad, and he comforted him! And the next chapter is going to show a dream in which Judai sees what Johan saw, and will Johan get his memories back as well?

Lucy: They have a shared dream!

Me: But what will happen when Johan realizes who he really is? And what of the trial, which will happen after the next chapter! Read on if you want to find out!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update!


	15. What Do You Call Yourself?

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: Chapter fifteen of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: Judai now knows that Johan is the former Oyster that everyone has been talking about. And he wants to tell Johan that he knows, but he just can't for some odd reason.

Me: And the Queen thinks Judai is someone named Duldum.

Lucy: And the Queen also believes that Judai is her Favorite! And now, Johan and Judai are going to share a dream in which we will find out what happened to Johan! Please enjoy it!

_**Chapter Fifteen: What Do You Call Yourself?**_

Judai heard a clock ticking.

He had been asleep for a few hours, but a clock was ticking loudly in the back of his mind.

It was a thundering noise and echoed all through the darkness in his memories. Judai found himself flashing back to when he first arrived down the rabbit hole and into Wonderland.

And yet... it wasn't the same as before.

His descent had been fairly boring. He had fallen slowly, and the items around him were a few shelves and a couple of books. It had all been very normal- well, as far as normal gets in Wonderland.

This descent was a bit more... intense.

The fall was rapid, and a few items got in the way, in which imagined they would hurt if they hit someone.

But, to Judai's surprise, he wasn't the one falling. He was watching someone fall, but it was moving as if it were in fast-forward. People were moving quickly and moving in jerking fashions, and the small figure that fell down the rabbit hole came down like a bullet, his scream of fear nearly swallowed whole by Wonderland.

When the person touched down, Judai was shocked.

As they rose, he realized that it wasa boy not much older than he was- 11 or 12 years old. He had spiked teal hair and bright green eyes, and on his face, right under his eye, was the same Oyster marking that Judai possessed on his arm.

Judai's heart rate increased.

_That's... Johan?_

Time seemed to speed up then. Judai saw Johan wander over to a table where another bottle of the potion that shrunk them was. He drank it and shrunk down as he and Judai had before, only this time, he didn't seem as calm and collected about it. He seemed shocked.

Time sped up again, and Judai saw Johan talking to what appeared to be the Cheshire Cat, Ruby.

"_What do you call yourself?_"

Ruby's voice echoed through his mind. It was like watching something from a movie- where all the scenes flashed by at once while the audio was being played so that you could hear what was going on.

"_Johan_."

Judai saw Johan standing before Ruby, who was perched on the tree branch where Judai had found her, grinning from ear to ear.

The scene abruptly switched to where Judai saw Johan standing in front of the Caterpillar. The Caterpillar took a large swig of the hookah and blew the smoke towards Johan as he spoke.

"_And just who are you?_"

Once again, the scene shifted to where Judai saw Johan sitting at the Mad Hatter's table. Beside the Mad Hatter was the March Hare and the sleepy dormouse, and they were all laughing and chattering. Johan looked amused and frightened at the same time, but after a reassuring smile from Jim, he calmed down.

"_Johan, why is a raven like a writing desk?_"

"_I beg your pardon?_"

Judai couldn't help but chuckle when he remembered the riddle that Jim had asked him. It had confused him, and then Jim had thought him mad when he tried to ask what the answer was.

The scene shifted once again, and Judai saw Johan in a garden filled with nothing but white roses.

He saw Johan, still as a young oyster, with a red paintbrush. He was painting the roses a bright crimson color, and hovering over him with an evil smile was the Queen of Hearts.

"_I like you, Andersen. I think you're going to be my new Favorite._"

The scene shifted to where Judai now saw Johan slightly grown up, about the age of a teenager, and he was now lacking the serpent-like Oyster marking underneath his eye.

Johan was talking to Jim, and when Jim asked about what the above world was like, Johan gave him a confused look.

"_The Oyster world? What do you mean, Jim? I've never been up there._"

The subject was dropped after that.

Judai noticed how the images melted together, and then he realized that Johan couldn't remember his family. Nothing. It was. almost upsetting, but since Johan couldn't remember his family, he probably wasn't upset about it.

However, unknown to Judai, Johan was dreaming the same thing he was.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Johan awoke in a cold sweat.

Memories flooded his mind, and he thought that maybe it was all a dream. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. His heart was beating at the rate of a jackhammer.

Johan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

His fingers brushed against his cheek, right under his eye, and his fingers trembled. He looked around at the stone walls of the dungeon and he began to shake even more.

"I-I was-"

Johan looked at the ceiling. Everything he had once known came flooding back to him. He looked all around but couldn't see anything different. But he knew that something was wrong. He had just had a dream that showed him things he had forgotten, things that he refused to believe. And it was impossible to ignore them now.

"-a-an Oyster?"

At the words, when Johan finally admitted it, all of the memories that he had forgotten came back.

How he had fallen into Wonderland down the rabbit hole one day after a fight with his parents and his little sister and older brother, how he had shrunk down and fallen into the pool of tears, how he had met the Duchess, the Cheshire Cat, the Mad Hatter, and everyone else, how he had become the Queen's Favorite until he became a Wonderlandian.

Johan shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"T-that has to be a lie," he whispered, shaking his head slowly. "B-but there's no way."

But even if he tried, Johan knew that there was no avoiding it. One hundred and fifty years ago, Johan Andersen had lived in the Oyster world, and he had been human. He had a family, and after a fight with them, he had fallen down the rabbit hole and into Wonderland, where he forgot his human life, surpressing it to the back of his mind, and became a Guide who would wait for the one that the Caterpillar spoke of, the one called Judai who would come and defeat the Queen of Hearts when Wonderland needed him the most.

He shivered and looked down at the ground. "I was an Oyster," Johan whispered. "Just like Judai. And now..."

Johan looked at the ceiling and tried to force back the tears that came to his eyes. He missed his parents, but he knew that it had been over a hundred years. They weren't even alive anymore.

"I'm a member of Wonderland," Johan murmured and closed his eyes. "I swore to protect Judai, the one I care about. Nothing is more important than that to me now."

* * *

Me: Johan knows who he truly is now!

Lucy: And Judai saw a montage of Johan's memories from when he first came into Wonderland! And now Johan knows that he was once an Oyster and that one-hundred and fifty years ago, he had a family in what the Wonderlandians call the "Oyster world".

Me: What will his reaction to this all be when Judai sees him again and tells Johan that he knows about it?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update!


	16. The Queen of Hearts Part I

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: Chapter sixteen of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: Johan has gotten his memories back, and he now remembers that he was once an Oyster who lived with his family in the world where Judai lives, only he lived there one hundred and fifty years ago.

Me: And now, the trial begins!

Lucy: To see what is going to happen, please read on!

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Queen of Hearts Part I**_

Morning broke just as quickly as night fell.

As the sunlight broke through the clouds over the massive red and white castle, Judai found himself laying in a thick feather bed- one that had on many, many blankets to keep Judai warm.

Judai sighed and shoved the many blankets and sheets off of himself. He rose up and looked out the window. A few crimson birds fluttered by and breathed fire at one another. A tiny horse- no bigger than a fly- fluttered by the window with small pixie-like wings coming from its back. A tiny fly that was shaped like a dragon roared and whipped by.

"Curious," Judai murmured.

He forced himself to arise from the windowsill and get dressed.

As before, Judai was in an outfit made entirely of crimson and black and white cloth. It was almost identical to the first outfit that the Queen of Hearts had given him to wear, only it had a more feathery look to the bottom of it.

The brunette sighed and fixed his hair. He usually didn't care about his appearance, but it was obvious that the Queen did care about that.

A soft knock came to his door. "Sir Duldum?"

Judai looked to the door, where the Card's voice was coming from. "Yes, what is it?" Judai called back. His throat was a bit soft from sleeping so long, so he coughed to clear it.

"The Queen requests to see you before the trial," the Card said.

Judai pursed his lips behind the closed door. _Ah, yes- the trial is today. How could I have possibly forgotten about that one?_ "I'll be right out," he called back to the guard.

The Card must have vanished then, since everything outside his door went silent.

The brunette looked at himself once in the mirror.

The reflection disgusted him. It was him, and yet at the same time- it wasn't. His hair was the same, and so was his face. It was his eyes. They were the eyes of someone who was hiding things, the eyes of someone who was going around mad people, the eyes of someone who was trying not to let their love be known.

A soft puff of smoke came from the windowsill and blew in Judai's direction.

Judai coughed and waved his hand, shooing the smoke. He looked over, and to his suprise, he saw Ryo, the Caterpillar, sitting on the edge of the window with the hookah stuck in his mouth, the smoke billowing around his entire body.

"And just who are you?" Ryo asked, removing the hookah.

Judai turned to face Ryo with a shocked expression. "Ryo?" he asked, his voice still soft.

Ryo replaced the hookah and gave Judai a blank look. "You're not Ryo. I'm Ryo, stupid boy," he said. His lips had a slight smile on them, so Judai knew that he didn't mean his insult. "And so- just who are you?"

Judai frowned. "I'm Judai."

"Are you?" Ryo asked, pressing the question.

This struck yet another thought of confusion into the brunette. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ryo ignored him for a moment and took a long drag from the hookah. He exhaled and the smoke billowed out and filtered around Judai's head, in which he had to cough to make it go away.

"If I recall correct, you've been calling yourself Duldum," the Caterpillar stated.

"T-that was because Johan said that if the Queen knew who I really was, then I would be in trouble," the brunette explained.

The Caterpillar removed the hookah and nodded. "Indeed," he said. "Andersen was wise to warn you. Ever since he learned about you so many ago, he's been obsessed with finding and protecting you."

Judai frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Why does everyone get so shocked around me?"

The Caterpillar frowned and refused to speak.

Judai felt a cold shiver down his spine. The Caterpillar took a few long drags from the hookah, and smoke filled the room. Judai coughed and tried to wave the smoke away, but there was so much of it that it was nearly impossible.

"Because of what you are destined to do in the future," Ryo answered.

"And just what am I destined to do?" Judai nearly yelled.

Once again, Ryo fell silent. He drew in a few more drags- much to Judai's displeasure- and looked out the window. Judai watched with growing agrivation, wondering just what was so special about him. He looked down at his Oyster marking and touched it gently with the tips of his fingers and smiled softly.

Ryo sighed. "I cannot tell you everything," he said. "If I did, you would try to change it, and that would throw Wonderland into chaos."

"Then what can you tell me?" Judai asked.

The Caterpillar set down the hookah and folded his hands on his lap. "Your life is tied to Wonderland. Long ago, nearly sixty years ago, we were given a prophecy- something that would happen in the now-near future."

Judai frowned. "What prophecy?"

The Caterpillar looked up. "It's not so much a prophecy as a statement of fact," he said. "In darkness shall he perish, In light shall he fall. To save the one he loves, Friend and foe, He will chose between them all. As Wonderland collapses and dies, Still he will continue to try. The blood of the Queen and that of the Jabberwock, Will be the key that cracks open the lock."

Judai shivered. "I-it sounds so evil," he murmured.

"But it is something that you will have to face," Ryo answered with a sigh. "Unless you stay here and become the Queen's Favorite. And now, tell me- just who are you?"

Judai closed his eyes and looked to the ground. "My name is..."

He thought.

He knew his name, don't let that confuse you. He was thinking about who he would rather be. Judai the Oyster or Duldum the Oyster who would soon become a Wonderlandian. He had a choice: choose himself as Judai and eventually return to his world, or choose Duldum and stay in this world with Johan and all of his new friends.

Then Judai remembered Johan.

Johan had once been an Oyster on earth.

He had fallen into Wonderland through the rabbit hole and had stayed and had become a glorious Wonderlandian. He forgot all of the things that came with being human- his family, his friends, and his former life.

Judai frowned, and knew what he had to do.

"I'm Judai. I live in London with my mother, my brother, and my father," Judai murmured. "I detest books with no pictures and I wished for a world in which everything would be nonsense. My father- Nerigon Yuki- had a vision that stretched all the way around the world, even if everyone said that he was mad for thinking it up."

Judai opened his eyes and looked down at the tiny man on the windowsill.

"I'm his son, Judai Yuki."

Ryo smiled widely and picked up his hookah. "Judai-" he sighed in relief. "-at last." He smiled once again. "I was worried that you were going to say that you were Duldum."

Judai looked up. "But for the moment, I have to be," he said.

Ryo placed the hookah in his mouth. "Remember- in the future, your weapons will know what they want. All you have to do is hold on to them." He took another drag and blew it near Judai.

Judai coughed and glared. "Would you stop doing that?"

The Caterpillar laughed and the thick blue smoke surrounded him. "Farewell, Judai Yuki," he said. "Perhaps I shall see you again... in another life."

When the smoke was gone, Judai found that he was all alone in his room. He frowned and looked at the mirror and smiled at his reflection. He got up quickly and made his way to the door.

* * *

Judai pushed open the doors to the throne room, where the trial was to take place, and walked inside. He kept his chin raised and his chest out, as he had learned was the proper way to walk in the Wonderland kingdoms. The guards, jury, and the King and Queen of Hearts glanced over as the door opened.

"Oh!" the Queen of Hearts smiled. "Duldum, there you are! Come over here, quickly!"

Judai walked as quickly as possible to the Queen.

Once he was there, the Queen wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him close. She turned him to face a man dressed in the same colors as the Queen, but his hair was white and fell to his shoulders, his eyes wide and blue. His looked old and young at the same time. His skin was as smooth as a young man's, but his eyes were those of a curious child and a suspicious wiseman.

"Sweetie," the Queen smiled. "This is Duldum, my new Favorite."

The King of Hearts nodded slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Judai's face. Judai swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering if the King had found out who he truly was.

His fears were buried when the King gave him a reassuring smile.

Judai sighed and turned his attention to the front of the throne room, where the trial was set to take place. Cards were surrounding the entire area, looking directly at the massive door. Their spears were at the ready. Judai gulped and noticed how there was a cage, and he saw that Rei, the Duchess, was trapped behind the bars, suspended in midair.

The Queen of Hearts smiled. "I love a morning trial, don't you?" She said this to Judai.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty."

The Queen smiled and returned her attention to the massive doors.

The doors swung open, and a few of the ones who had been in the dungeon; Johan, Jim, Fubuki, Shou, and Kenzan; were brought from the door to the front of the room before the Queen of Hearts and the King. Once the Queen was finished looking at them, glaring at them, she waved her hand and they were brought to the back of the room until it was their time to speak.

Judai opened his mouth to call Johan's name, but a soft smile from the bluenette silenced him.

"Bring the Hatter here," the Queen called.

A Card grabbed Jim by the chains around his wrists and jerked him forward. The Card threw Jim to the front of the stairs, where he landed on his knees with a pained grunt. Judai gasped and made a reach for him, but he stopped.

Jim nodded once to Judai and locked eyes with the Queen of Hearts.

The brunette woman stood up and waved her hand at the jury and at Rei and at the witnesses in chains in the back. "From what you all know, we are holding this trial for the crime of stealing tarts," she said. "But that is a lie."

The jury murmured amongst themselves.

The Queen cleared her throat and everyone fell silent. "My real reason for bringing you all here is strictly thus- there is a rumor, started by Rei, the Duchess, claiming that Judai Yuki is in Wonderland."

Judai's heart almost stopped.

"As you all know," the Queen went on. "Judai is crafty, and has been sent here to destroy the very foundation on which Wonderland runs."

The Queen glared down her nose at Jim. The Hatter flinched under her stare and refused to look at her. Judai wondered what it would be like if the Queen's glare was directed at him, and he was suddenly thankful that he wasn't the Hatter. He gave Jim a sympathetic look, but Jim just kept his mouth shut and winked at Judai.

The Queen folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, Hatter," she spat the name. "Are you ready to speak?"

The Hatter looked at Judai and then back at the Queen of Hearts.

"That wee boy?" he asked with a chuckle and a smile. The Queen sat on the edge of her seat. "I wouldn't know," the Hatter finished with a loud sigh, looking away as if in shame.

The Queen's lips tightened into a line. "What if I snapped off your head?" she asked. "Would you be more inclinced to know then?"

Jim rolled his teal eyes. "Nope."

The Queen's rage ignited. She slammed her hands down on the arms of her throne and leaped to her feet. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she called, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"No!" Judai called.

Big mistake. All eyes were on him now.

"I-I mean, uh, I-I know something about, uh, Judai, Your Majesty," Judai said, pretending to be timid.

The Queen's eyes widened. "You do?" She sounded a bit skeptical.

"Y-yes," Judai said, standing and going down so that he could take his place beside Jim. The Hatter smiled warily up at Judai. "The Hatter does not know anything about Judai. Trust me, I have met Judai before. He's a great being who can change size. I've run into him. I'll be more inclined to tell you about him, if you wish, Your Majesty."

"Yes!" the Queen snapped. "Tell me!"

Judai nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." A tiny smile played with his lips. _Time to lead them off my trail._

* * *

Me: OKay, go Judai! Now let's hope that this plan of his works!

Lucy: But will the Queen believe him when he tells his story about "Judai"? Or will his plan be ruined?

Me: If you all want to find out, then please read on as soon as we update! We hope that everyone is enjoying this story as much as we are enjoying writing it!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update!


	17. The Queen of Hearts Part II

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: Chapter seventeen of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: This is a very short chapter, but the next one will be longer, we promise!

Me: And then, as soon as this one is done, we will continue on with its sequel, "Wonderland Insanity's Judai". We hope everyone will enjoy that story as well!

Lucy: Please enjoy this short chapter!

_**Chapter Seventeen: The Queen of Hearts Part II**_

Judai paced the throne room under the gaze of the concerned Queen of Hearts. She was on the edge of her seat, gripping the armrests as if she were hanging on for dear life. Jim had been sent to the back of the room with Johan and Fubuki and Kenzan. Judai kept on thinking that he saw Ryo somewhere, but the Caterpillar was always gone whenever Judai blinked again.

The brunette looked to the skies with a sigh.

What was he to say? He had tried to convince them that he knew something, and now that he was in the spotlight, his mind was blank.

The Queen kept on staring at him through wicked eyes, watching his every movement like a cat watching a mouse.

A cold wave burst through Judai when he looked to Johan. The bluenette Guide was shaking his head slowly, mouthing, 'No, Judai, no! Don't tell her anything!'

"Speak!" snapped the Queen. "What do you know about Judai?"

_That he's right here in your courtroom throwing you off his trail_, Judai thought. He didn't voice this. "Well, when I met Judai, I at first thought he was a kind and sensible being. He didn't seem like the type to want to destroy Wonderland. He smiled- all pretty and such- and then, without warning- BOOM!- he vanished into a puff of smoke ad grew fifty stories tall!"

The jury gave a simultanious gasp.

The Queen of Hearts looked shocked, but tried to shake it off. "And then what?" she asked.

"He chased me," claimed Judai with a soft sigh. "I barely escaped. He was always changing size- growing from the side of a gerbil to the size of a house in a mere matter of seconds. I tripped and fell and was nearly trampled countless times. It was around this time that he cried out, 'I shall be the King of Wonderland', and then vanished again."

The jury continued to murmur among themselves.

The Queen and King were shaking, looking to the windows as if worried that 'Judai' was going to break through at any second.

By this time, both Judai and Johan were thinking the exact same thing. _How can they believe such nonsense?_

Judai rolled his eyes, but didn't question it. If it was getting the Queen off his trail, then he'd do whatever he could to lie it up. He shivered with a small amount of delight as it seemed the Queen was going to let his friends go free.

Walking over to Johan, Kenzan, Jim and Fubuki, Judai felt something burst through him.

He froze. His body burned with a strange yet familiar pain, one that he knew very well. He choked softly and sunk to his knees before Johan, who gasped and reached toward him. His hands clanked on the chains. He growled and gave a fierce tug, jerking the chain so he could lay his hand on Judai's hand.

"Judai," he whispered under his breath. "What wrong?"

"M-my body hurts," Judai whispered. "That same strange pain I got when we drank the growing potion."

Johan's face shifted into a expression of fear. "Oh no," he whispered. He reached out with his other hand and wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette, as if trying to keep him from moving. Judai felt the burning continuing to jolt through him like electricity. He bit on his tongue to keep from crying out. The burning engulfed him, and soon, he couldn't feel Johan hanging on to him anymore. He felt Johan's hands pressed again his knee, but when he opened his eyes, he was on his knees, towering before the court.

The Queen stared at him with wide eyes. "Dul...dum?"

"Oh, bloody Hell," spat Jim.

The Queen stared on in horror. Her face went from white to purple to crimson in a matter of seconds. She threw herself up off the throne like a bolt of lightning and pointed a long, crooked finger at the massive brunette.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

* * *

Me: Oh no! The Queen of Hearts knows that Judai isn't Duldum and that he's actually Judai! What's he going to do now?

Lucy: And what exactly happened? Did the shrinking potion wear off? Or is there some truth in what Judai was saying about "Judai" being able to change size at his own will?

Me: To find out, please read on as soon as we update!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update!


	18. The Queen of Hearts Part III

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: Chapter eighteen of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: This is the second to last chapter, and then we will continue on with "_Wonderland Insanity's Judai_"!

Me: For those of you wondering, yes this is a sort of short chapter, but the ones in WIJ will be much longer, so we hope you will all enjoy those and the fluff and lovin' that comes with it!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter Eighteen: The Queen of Hearts Part III**_

Judai flinched, waiting for the pain of the guards' spears to pierce through him. That pain never came. Curious, he glanced down and blinked his large brown eyes curiously.

The guards were all surrounding him like a wave of red.

Their spears were jabbing into him, but he was too tall, too big, for the spears to do any damage. It was like stepping on twigs; the spears broke off on his skin the moment they touched. Judai's smile crept across his face while he thought on this. He reached down with his massive hand and scooped a mess of Cards into his palm.

The Cards thrashed and tried to leap off his hand, but Judai drew them near to his face. The Cards turned their broken spears in his direction, but with a gentle breath, he blew the weapons away.

"You can't take me, so give up," he smiled.

With a soft flick of the wrist, Judai tossed the Cards gently to the farthest corners of the Queen's throne room.

They landed with a pained grunt on the ground, and then promptly rushed away before they could be picked up again.

Laughing again, Judai turned to the Queen of Hearts. Her consorts and her courters had left, leaving just her, the King, Johan, Jim, Fubuki, Shou, Rei, and Kenzan to watch him. He knelt down before her, his large eyes merely and inch from her. He took in her fear like a fine wine; it filled him with the strange intoxication he had heard all about.

"You are going to leave me alone," Judai whispered.

"Monster," the Queen breathed.

"My friends too," Judai whispered, his eyes narrowed. "In fact, everyone in Wonderland. If I hear you've done them any wrongs, then this is what will await you, understand, Your Majesty?"

Judai reached down and picked the Queen up into his hand. She protested and flailed, but he didn't drop her. She looked up into his eyes with the same intoxicating fear. Judai couldn't help the crazed laughter that escaped his lips. He gripped her tight and threw his head back, calling, "Come on, Your Majesty! Make me a promise, or I'll have to get violent! Monarchs can't lie, right, especially when making promises? Then come on, make me a deal, Your Majesty!"

"I promise never to harm your friends!" she cried as she was shook.

"Not good enough!" snapped Judai, shaking her harder. Her hair flopped around like a mangled mess. "Promise me you won't hurt anyone! Step down, Your Majesty, and I'll let you go! Promise to cease being the Queen and I'll let you go!"

"I promise! I swear to step down! I swear to leave them alone!" she screamed.

Judai dropped her.

The Queen bounced against the hard floor like a coconut with an agonized grunt. Her king flew to her side and helped her up. She turned to look on Judai in horror before ordering her minions, those who were watching from the safety of the doors, to release Johan and the others. Judai gave her a fierce glare before returning to normal size, standing a few inches shorter than Johan.

"And on that note," Judai whispered, turning away from the Queen. "We are finished."

He took Johan's hand in his own and nodded to the others. Giving the Queen one final glare, signalling the start of her promise, Judai turned and fled the castle with all of his friends, ignoring the Queen's angry screams and the whoops of her freed prisoners as they were let go. Judai could feel Johan trembling beside him, but he said nothing about it. He was just happy to escape. The intoxicating feel of the Queen's fear still hadn't washed away from him, and he was still drunk on it.

* * *

Once they were back in the safety of Jim's tea table, Judai dropped to his knees.

Johan was instantly by his side, trying to feel for any wounds. "Judai, are you all right?" he called. Judai had resorted to hyperventiallating, his eyes wide and his heart beating. Johan's expression turned into one of panic as Judai refused to answer. "Are you injured?" His hands brushed all over the boy's body. Judai blushed and tried to bite back the moan that came with the touches. Johan grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look deep into his eyes. "Injuries; where are they?"

"I don't think he's injured, mate," Jim called down. "I think he's just scared shitless. He's going into shock."

Johan shot him a panicked look.

Jim skipped over with a white cup with butterfly patterns full of tea. He placed it in front of Judai. "Here, mate. Drink this."

Judai continued to hyperventilate, his chest heaving up and down. Johan's expression became more and more panicked with each second. He shot another worried look at Jim, pleading for him to do something.

"Mate, calm down," Jim urged, handing the cup of tea to Johan.

He wrapped his arms around Judai's shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. Judai was still shuddering and still breathig heavily, eyes dilated, his heart thundering at a million miles an hour.

"Calm down, mate!" Jim pleaded.

Despite the gentle shakes and calming words Jim used, Judai just wouldn't calm down. His breathig became heavier, if possible, and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

_There's gotta be something I can do_, Johan thought.

Johan looked at the tea and gulped it down in one swallow. Jim shot him a confused look. Ignoring him, Johan grabbed Judai's shoulders and then he covered Judai's lips with his own.

Judai's eyes widened; his lips parted. Johan didn't have any traces of tea in his mouth, but the sweet taste of chamomille filled Judai's mouth. He let his eyes close, and a faded moan escaped the back of his throat. Johan's hands traced patterns on his flesh, warming him with just the mere brush of his fingers. He ran them gently over Judai's Jabberwock wound, and then once over the Oyster mark. Once his fingers touched the green tattoo, Johan drew back and looked at Judai with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

The eleven year old shook his head slowly. "N-no, um," he frowned slightly. "I-It's fine. I..."

A smile stretched across Jim's lips as he fixed his hat. "Aww, how sweet." Johan cast him a glare, and Jim just smiled. "Oh, don't get so mad. See? You cured his panic attack."

Johan looked at Judai and smiled softly. "You're all right."

"Yeah," Judai smiled as a 'thank you'.

Johan traced the Oyster marking around Judai's arm with a frown. Judai opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came. Johan looked up at him with sad eyes. Questions swam in Judai's head- why was Johan sad? Why did he look like that? Judai went to cover his arm with his hand, but Johan refused to let up.

He turned to face Jim. "I'll be right back," he whispered.

Jim started to protest- to what, Judai didn't know- but a simple glare from Johan silenced him. "I'll go put the tea on, mate," he said, and then he was off.

Judai looked up at Johan. "What's up?"

Johan shook his head and held out his hand to Judai. "Will you... come with me for a moment, Judai?" he whispered.

Staring at him, wondering if he was going to tell him what was wrong, Judai nodded. He let Johan take his hand and lead him away from the tea table, deep into the forests from whence they had come. Judai stole one last glance at the table, looking for Jim, and for a brief moment, in the dark shadows, he thought he saw the Aussie standing there with a frown on his face.

* * *

When Judai finally started to pay attention, he found himself back in a strange room, the very same room he had entered Wonderland through. It was still a mess, as they had left it. Judai smiled softly; this was where he had first met Johan. He remembered when he first laid eyes on the blue haired Guide, the feeling of love and trust that swarmed through him.

Johan stopped by the pots and pans Judai had landed on.

"This... is where you need to be," he said.

Judai blinked innocently. "In the pans?" he asked.

Johan tried his hardest not to laugh. "No." He pointed up, a strange light coming from the rabbit hole and landing like a UFO beam on the pots and pans Judai had first landed on. "This, Judai, is where you truly belong."

Judai looked up the rabbit hole and froze.

"No," he whispered.

"My world isn't safe, Judai," Johan murmured, reaching his hand out to Judai. "My world is dangerous, and you may get hurt again." He brushed his fingers over where Judai's Jabberwock wound had been. "And I'll be damned if I let anything hurt you like this again." He went down and let his lips brush Judai's cheek. "Please, don't make this harder."

"Johan, I don't want to go back!" Judai cried, clinging to the front of Johan's Victorian white shirt. "I don't care if I become a Wonderlandian and if I forget everything else! I do not want to be without you! Please, please don't make me go back!"

Johan gently caught his hands. "I can't keep you here, Judai," he whispered. "It's too dangerous, and if anything happened to you again, I'd never forgive myself." He frowned and brushed a strand of brown hair out of Judai's face. "Try. Try to understand. I love you too much to ever let aything harm you, and I doubt the Queen will keep her word."

Judai nodded softly. "I'll never forget you," he promised. "I will come back."

Johan smiled sadly and kissed his lips once more in a final farewell. "And I'll wait every day for you until that happens." And then he silenced Judai with another kiss before pushing him back through the rabbit hole.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Johan pushed Judai back through the rabbit hole! But it has to be this way, sadly, or else the sequel won't happen, and you will all love the sequel if you like this story, I can assure you of that!

Lucy: What will happen in the final chapter?

Me: Read on if you want to know, and please don't be angry with Johan! You all have to see where he's coming from! Plus, we'll see more of him and Judai together in the sequel!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update!


	19. Epilogue

**Title**: The Wonderland of Judai Yuki

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_hinted others_)

**Summary**: While watching the stars one evening, young Judai Yuki sees a young man with bunny ears rushing away. Upon following him, Judai stumbles down a rabbit hole into a mythical place called Wonderland. With a young man named Johan Andersen as his guide, and the strange people that he meets along the way, Judai must find his way back home. But will he be willing to leave Johan and his friends after getting attached to them?

Me: Horrah! It's the final chapter of "_The Wonderland of Judai Yuki_"!

Lucy: We know everyone may be sad because this is ending, but it's an acomplishment for us! We finally finished another of our countless stories, so we can move on to its sequel, "_Wonderland Insanity's Judai_"!

Me: Anyway, please enjoy the epilogue!

Lucy: Begin!

_**Epilogue**_

When Judai came to moments later, his elder brother Leander was calling his name. "Judai? Judai!" Said brunette's eyes fluttered a few times, his vision blocked by the sudden view of copper-colored hair that hovered before his face. He blinked a few times and drew back as best he could on the ground, trying to see into his brother's green eyes.

"Uhh," Judai blinked twice and frowned. "Le...ander?"

"What are you doing sleeping on the ground, Judai?" snapped Leander, his voice ladened with relief. "You'll catch your death of cold."

The brunette sat up and glanced around, eyes wide.

He was back, back in his yard, where he had fallen asleep, where he had first seen Shou the White Rabbit. His eyes scanned the yard for any sign of the White Rabbit, but there was nothing.

"Was it... a dream?" Judai whispered.

Leander's face contorted with confusion. "Was what a dream?"

Judai glanced down and pushed his sleeve back. His eyes widened slightly.

There, on his arm, fading slowly, was his Oyster marking. His lips formed a soft smile.

It made sense, now that he thought of it. Time must've passed differently in Wonderland, or maybe Johan had made it that way. The Oyster mark was still there, though it was fading fast. It made sense. Now that he was in the real world, the world he lived in, there was no need for him to be marked as an Oyster anymore.

"It wasn't," he whispered, mostly to himself.

Leander grabbed Judai's arm and traced the strange, foreign pattern on his arms. "That's one Hell of a grass stain, Ju."

Judai smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Leander helped his little brother to his feet. "Come along, Judai. It's late," he said. "I'll run a bath so we can wash that grass stain off, and then it's straight to bed, Mister!"

Judai laughed softly. "Okay."

"Let's go." Leander took Judai and led him back to the house.

As they walked away, Judai forced himself to look back. He forced himself to look back to see if Shou the White Rabbit had come trotting through a second time, but, as he figured, he didn't. Judai didn't cry, though. The sweet taste of Johan's kiss lingered on his lips, and that was proof enough that he was real, that Johan wasn't just some figment of his imagination. And as Leander carried Judai up to the bathroom to get him ready for bed, Judai could't help but smile toward where the rabbit hole had once been.

_I'll dream about you all for a while_, he thought. _Until the day I can return to Wonderland again. And we'll all be happy together again._

Judai didn't recall Ryo's prophecy, didn't know that it would occur soon, and he idea how wrong he was.

* * *

Me: Yahoo! It ended! We can officially say that the first part of the Wonderland Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series is done!

Lucy: And for anyone wondering, the sequel will be running soon! We actually have the "trailer" for it up, so just look up "_Wonderland Insanity's Judai_" in the search bar, or go to our profile, and you'll find it!

Me: As for the other stories, when we finish "_Mary's Play House_", our new story, "_A Rebirthday on Elm Street_", will be up!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update "_Wonderland Insanity's Judai_" as soon as we can! We're actually working on the first official chapter at this very moment, everyone!


End file.
